Sleeping Beauty-Harry Potter Style
by Adnap Nottap
Summary: *Epilogue Added* It's finally over! Ron's Prince Phillip and Herm's Princess Aurora. Find out what happens when the Harry Potter characters attack a classic Disney movie! It's romantic, really! I mean it!
1. Of Evil Fairies, Princesses, And Chance ...

A/N: Hi!! This was an idea that I thought would be really cute and I hope that no one else has done this. It won't have much to do about magic but it might have certain elements from Harry Potter besides the characters. I hope you all enjoy it!!! It was a lot of fun to write and I worked really hard on it!!! R2R!!!

Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter and all his pals will be the day that the world explodes…sorry to disappoint you. Oh yeah, and the wonderfully cute and sweet story of Sleeping Beauty belongs to Disney, I believe…

Setting: A kingdom, called Hogsmeade.

Characters and who they are played by:

Princess Aurora- Hermione/Briar Rose

Prince Philip- Ron

Flora- Minerva McGonagal

Fauna- Molly Weasley

Merewether- Arabella Figg

Maleficent- Rita Skeeter

There are also two characters not from the movie:

Sir Harry (Prince Ron's best friend)- Harry.

Virginia (Hermione's lady-in-waiting and best friend)- Ginny

I will be using the names of the Harry Potter characters instead of the Sleeping Beauty ones, except for Sir Harry, and Virginia…their names will be the ones I made up.

Rating: G

Summary: This is a crossover with Sleeping Beauty, obviously, including all of our favorite characters from Harry Potter. Princess Hermione is given certain qualities by fairies at her birth, including one from an evil fairy (Rita Skeeter) that tells Hermione she will die by pricking her finger on a dragon toothed spinning wheel. It isn't completely like the Disney movie. I changed a lot of plot ideas. I hope you like reading it the way I wrote it!!

Sleeping Beauty-Harry Potter Style

Chapter 1

Hogsmeade was an incredible kingdom full of exciting adventures and wonderful experiences. All of the subjects who lived there were content and everything seemed to be going well in the kingdom. Everyone loved living here and they all loved their lives. However, two people in the perfect kingdom were not happy. The king and queen themselves were having a terrible time. The queen desperately wanted a daughter but it just hadn't happened yet. She was getting very sad and upset until one day the queen woke up feeling very sick indeed and discovered to her delight, that she was pregnant.

The eight and a half months of keeping the small baby growing inside her past quickly, and soon a beautiful little baby was born. The king and queen chose to name her Hermione, Princess Hermione. They simply adored her and frequently showed her off to the other nobles living in the castle. Everyone was very proud of the small miracle baby and they all began to love her as their own child.

A month after Princess Hermione was born, her parents declared that there would be a festival celebrating the small child. Everyone who was anyone was invited. The fairies, Arabella, Molly, and Minerva were just three of the many important people who attended the celebration. It was customary, at the time, for each guest to give the baby a gift. The fairies, however, where known to bestow a special characteristic to the child. Along with Arabella, Molly, and Minerva, were a large group of other fairies. They presented Hermione with such gifts as the ability to dance, sing, and sew, and, of course, beauty.

When Arabella, Molly, and Minerva stepped forward to give their gifts, they realized that they had to give better ones than the fairies before them. Honestly, the ability to sing, sew, and dance were all well and good (not to mention beauty, what practical thing could you do with such a gift?) but the other fairies didn't even make her kind or smart or any of that! Those were the things a true princess needed.

Minerva stepped up first. "To this precious child, I bestow the gift of intelligence." She delicately waved her wand in the air, bringing it down so that it pointed at the sleeping Hermione. Bright blue spots of magic floated from the wooden stick and fell silently onto the child's pink skin. Baby Hermione smiled in her sleep and turned over.

Molly was next and she sighed with love for Hermione. She had to admit, she was soft at heart and this was the reason that she simply adored the princess. She always enjoyed little children. "For my gift, I shall give Princess Hermione kindness and a loving heart." Molly knew this gift was technically two things but she couldn't help it, the child needed both if she wanted to be a good princess. She brought her wand up like Minerva did before her and brought it down again. Green spots of magic came from the wand and laid themselves softly over the baby's cheeks before disappearing.

Arabella was last. She stepped forward, fully intending to give Hermione the best gift ever. "For this little princess, I shall-" However, her gift giving was interrupted by a loud bang. Screams filled the room behind Arabella. The three fairies turned quickly to see a very disheartening sight.

It was Rita. Rita Skeeter, the most terrifying dark fairy the kingdom had ever seen. She appeared in a puff of green smoke, smiling slyly at everyone. Ignoring the screams of fellow guests and the frightened looks from the courtiers, she stepped forward, coming to greet the king.

"So, I see you're having a sort of little celebration for your dear little Hermione aren't you? Well, isn't this just quaint? I've noticed that you seem to have invited everyone in the kingdom. I must inform you that you missed someone."

"Dearest Rita, please forgive us! We-"

"I do not wish to hear your pathetic excuses. I have _also_ come to bestow a gift upon the princess." The king and queen, along with the remainder of the guests watched fearfully, unable and unknowing of what they should do to stop the terrible act that was going on before them. 

"My gift for the _precious_ baby is this. On her eighteenth birthday, your dear, sweet Princess Hermione shall prick herself on the dragon tooth spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" The queen's eyes filled with tears. "This will make a good article!" Everyone in the room looked at Rita with odd expressions on their faces. "Oh, excuse me…" she began to laugh in an embarrassed voice, "I, er, wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Anyway, hahahahahahah…" She continued to laugh evilly, waving her wand around her, causing the green smoke to engulf her. In a second, the smoke cleared away and Rita was gone.

The queen had collapsed onto her knees and she sobbed into the crib's soft cloth. The other guests remained silent while they watched the scene playing out in from of them. No one spoke for several minutes before Arabella broke the silence.

"Your highnesses. I still remain as the last one who has not presented the child with her gift." 

The queen looked up hopefully at the fairy, tracks of her tears visible on her cheeks. "Can you stop this curse from becoming true? Can you prevent these terrible things from ever happening to our dear Hermione?"

"I can not reverse another fairy's spell." Seeing the expression that now crossed the queen's face she continued quickly. "I can, however, make it kinder." She stepped forward so that she stood in front of the baby's highly decorated crib. 

"For my gift, I shall give Princess Hermione this. The spell that Rita has cast upon her will still occur, yet it will not kill the young lady. She will fall into a deep sleep, along with the remainder of the kingdom, and will only awaken with true love's first kiss." She, like the others, raised her wand, bringing it down in a cloud of bright yellow spots of magic, which also fell upon the baby's face, disappearing soon after.

"Thank you Arabella, thank you." The queen said through her silent tears. The celebration continued, though not with the same amount of excitement. Several other people came to speak with the king and queen or to look sadly at the beautiful little child. 

Among the crowd was the king of the neighboring kingdom, Ellia. The king of Ellia came forward, holding his son, who had been born three months prior. His mother had died in childbirth and the poor king was learning to take care of the infant by himself. The two royals looked remarkably dissimilar. The elder had raven colored hair with flecks of white, whereas the tot had thin fuzzy hair the color of a pumpkin. The two kings from the neighboring countries had always been friends and had agreed early on that their children would wed when they were old enough. The child looked upon the girl in silent wonder (well, as much wonder as a three month old can have), not knowing that he was destined to marry her.

Overall, the celebration had been ruined and the guests were pleased to leave it, allowing themselves to put Rita and the curse in the back of their minds. Eighteen years could not come slow enough.

****

The following week, the king and queen sent out a proclamation requiring all subjects throughout the kingdom to burn their dragon tooth spinning wheels. The subjects, loving the king and queen as much as they loved the princess, agreed to live out the proclamation, though they had heavy hearts. How would they make clothing with out the spinning wheels? They left the question unanswered as messengers were sent out, going door to door, to collect the precious items. The king and queen also went farther to protect their child. They decided that on her ninth birthday, she would be moved to the tallest tower in the kingdom. This would be her home now. She would have plenty of comforts in the room and she would be let out frequently for dinner and special occasions. Now Princess Hermione would be well protected.

****

The years passed quickly and soon, Hermione grew into a very lovely princess indeed. She had a lot of freedom, for someone who was locked up for most of the day. Her parents never told her why they decided to keep her 'safe' with their plan. They never told her about Rita or the bad gift she had received. 

She was always so lonely up here in her tower room. She was provided with books, her first true love and only real friend (besides her Virginia), whenever she wanted them. She was even allowed to wander out of the castle on some occasions and today, was one of those special days.

Hermione had always enjoyed the world outside her window, even though most of the time she saw it from afar. She could hear the merry music and talk from the peasants down below and would often long to be down their with them. She thought it must be ten times more fun to be a peasant than to be a princess and wear all this frilly clothing and teach other courtiers to dance (she was amazingly good at this). 

Hermione was often visited by her three godmothers, Arabella, Molly, and Minerva, and was told by her parents about their presents. Hermione's mother easily covered up the situation with Rita by telling her daughter that Arabella had given her beauty instead of her true gift. 

Hermione picked up a small silver hand mirror next to her bed and scoffed at the idea that she had gotten the gift of beauty. She might have been fair to look at from far away but she never thought of herself as being spectacularly pretty. She wondered about the fact that if Arabella was so smart at giving gifts, why she couldn't have given Hermione smaller teeth or straighter hair. Her two front teeth were larger than any of the others she had. Everyone noticed them and for a princess, it was very embarrassing. Who liked a princess with large front teeth? They even went so far as to draw her portrait, conveniently forgetting to make her teeth too big.

Hermione sighed, putting the mirror back down and brushing through her hair quickly, making it poof out more than ever. She decided to go out, seeing as it was such a lovely day. She had to get permission first though. Hermione had begged her mother to let her go. The queen complained and mentioned the risks ("You could get stung by bees or trampled by cattle!"), but in the end, she allowed her daughter to go out and enjoy her day. Hermione always cherished the times that she could leave the castle, for it happened so infrequently, and she was always desperate to remember every detail.

As she walked down the unpaved street, her lavishly decorated dress beginning to get dusty already, she saw a young boy who looked to be around her age, standing by the local wishing well. He looked like a normal peasant. Hermione noticed with a smile that this young man had hair the color of a carrot. She had never seen anyone with such bright hair. She stayed behind him (his back faced her) for a second, taking off her crown, putting it in a large pocket at the back of her dress, and, hoping Virginia would not want to murder her when she got home, rubbed dust on her cheeks and new dress. She didn't want to be Princess Hermione today. Right now, she wanted to be plain, normal, simple Hermione.

"Good morning." She said to the young man, coming to stand next to him. He looked up at her and didn't say anything. He seemed to be surprised by her face. Had she used too much dust? Did she look filthy? She hoped that she didn't look terrible. At least he didn't seem to recognize her. "Excuse me," Hermione said again, trying not to sound cross, though she really was, "I said good morning to you." 

The young man sighed. "Good morning. Now, goodbye."

"Well, I never! You are rude aren't you?"

"You are the one who began to talk to me. You interrupted my perfectly good quiet time. You, I say, are the one who is rude." 

Hermione couldn't believe that someone had just called her rude. She was the princess. She didn't deserve to be talked to like that. Besides, from what he was wearing, he didn't look like he had a very high social rank. He shouldn't be saying such things to a princess! Then Hermione's thoughts stopped. She looked down and blushed. She didn't _look_ much like a princess did she?

"What are you doing out here all alone?" She asked, trying to restart the conversation in a friendly way.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to be bothered right now." He replied, not looking at her.

"There is obviously something bothering you because I'm sure you can't act like this all the time." Hermione persisted. 

The boy sighed and looked over at Hermione. "You look familiar." He said, changing the subject.

"I-I do?" Hermione asked, still hoping he didn't know who she was. "I'm sure we've never met before."

"Oh, well, you look familiar." He repeated. "What's your name?"

"Her- I mean," Hermione looked around her quickly and spotted a rose, "My name is er, Briar Rose. And you are?"

"I'm uh, well, It's none of your business now is it?"

"Oh come now, you can't even tell me your name? Could you give me one letter? Could you give me something to call you?"

"No." He told her simply, turning back to stare into the well. 

"It is still a pleasure to meet you, even if you won't tell me your name." She picked up her skirts and curtsied to him. "It is usually customary to give a maiden your name though."

"You won't give up will you?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "Fine, if you must know, my name is Ron." He just happened to leave the part out about being a prince. He reached his right hand out to take Hermione's. She gave Ron her hand and he bent down, a long way for he was tall and Hermione hadn't gotten that gift from the fairies, to kiss it.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose was it?" He said, letting go of her hand. 

"Do you live here? I haven't seen you before."

"No. I came her to visit from Ellia. I like to get away from there some times." Ron told her, still not allowing himself to be totally friendly to her.

"Ellia, yes, is the kingdom nice? I've never been there before. You don't seem to like it too much."

"Oh, I do like it. I just feel trapped there sometimes. It is a beautiful place. You should visit there." Neither said anything for a while until Ron broke the silence. "Are you a noble? Your clothing looks expensive."

"Me? Oh, no. I'm not a noble. I uh, this is just some old thing I had. I'm a, uh, a milkmaid for the queen."

"Oh? Is milking fun? I wouldn't know. I've never seen anyone do it before. What do you have to do?" Hermione had done it now. She had gotten herself into a pickle by lying. How was she supposed to know what to do when milking? She hadn't the faintest idea how to do it.

"It's just like any other work." Hermione invented. "The cows are not particularly nice to be around, they don't smell very good, but, uh, it pays well." She hoped he didn't know much about milking a cow or she would be in trouble for sure.

"Really? That's interesting." It didn't seem like he noticed that she hadn't been telling the truth. "Listen, I'm sorry I was so rude to you before. I haven't been having the best day today."

"That's fine, everyone has bad days." Hermione pushed herself up on the edge of the well. "I can understand. I don't usually get to come out side on days like this. I am usually working."

"Yes, it's er, the same for me. I'm actually happy that I'm talking to you Rose. I haven't had a real conversation with anyone for a long time." Ron replied. Hermione smiled. It wasn't fair that the only person she had a chance at being friends with, not only lived in the neighboring country, but also was a peasant. She probably wouldn't be aloud to have any friends who were not the same rank as she was. Her parents might think she would be getting bad ideas from him.

"I'm enjoying talking to you too." She replied. Then, behind Ron's back, she saw her father walking toward them. He was still a long way off but she couldn't find her like this. 

"I'm afraid I have to go." Hermione said in a rush. "I was only supposed to take a small break from, um, milking the cows. Goodbye." She hurried off with Ron shouting after her.

"Wait! You couldn't you tell me where you live?" He said with bitterness in his voice. "Girls…"

****

Back at the castle, Hermione walked quickly to her room, hoping no one would see her. She was a princess after all. She didn't want to be seen wearing a dirty dress with smudges of dust on her face. She climbed the stairs that lead to her room. She finally reached the top and collapsed onto the bed, sighing. She was thankful that she didn't have to keep acting like a milkmaid. She promised herself then and there that if she ever went back out, she would either avoid Ron or learn more about milkmaids.

"Hermione!" It was her lady-in-waiting, Virginia. "What have you gone and done to yourself?!" She wasn't angry, just very perplexed at the site of the princess. Hermione just smiled. "It looks like you got attacked by a mud monster and lost!" Virginia said laughing. Hermione began to laugh too. She hadn't laughed in such a long time and it felt good just to release her anxiety. "What happened to you Hermione?"

"I just got a little dirty outside today."

"What were you doing? You took longer than you usually do. Your father went out to look for you because you hadn't come back when he expected you." Virginia came to sit next to Hermione.

"I was talking to someone." Hermione said simply. Virginia noticed Hermione's cheeks go red underneath all the dirt.

"Oh? Who was he?" She asked, wanting to know every detail, much like a teenager at a sleepover.

"How do you know it was a he? I could have been talking to a little girl for all you know." Hermione said in her own defense. 

"Ah, but my dear friend Hermione, you wouldn't have blushed if it had only been a little girl! So…tell me!" Hermione laughed at her friend's eagerness to hear about an event that meant absolutely nothing. At least this is what Hermione was telling herself, that it meant nothing.

 "He was just a person. He wasn't anyone special."

"Please. Hermione I know you better than anyone else does! Tell me about him! Was he nice? Was he handsome?" Virginia stopped. "Was he a noble?" She asked carefully. It wasn't proper for a princess to marry a peasant. If this mystery person was a peasant and Hermione liked him, she'd have her heart broken.

"Virginia!" Hermione said, clearly blushing this time.

"Well? You didn't answer my questions."

"He wasn't extremely nice. He can be very rude if he wants to. He was tall and he wasn't a noble." 

"Oh, too bad. I bet you can still talk to him though. Was he handsome?" Virginia asked again. Hermione covered her face with her hands. This was very embarrassing. She'd never had to talk about anything like this with Virginia before because she'd never know anyone of the male species before.

Virginia began to giggle. "Oh, he is! What does he look like? Describe him to me." 

"I will not."

"Please! I won't make fun of you! I promise."

"I suppose he was a little, er, appealing, if you must know. He has orange hair, and freckles, and like I said before, he's tall." Hermione smiled widely for a second before she forced herself to frown.

"You are so funny Hermione! I think it's romantic that a princess has fallen in love with a peasant."

"Virginia, I have not fallen in love with him." Hermione told her practically. "I just enjoyed talking to him."

"And you think he's attractive!" Hermione covered her face again and groaned.

"Is he from Hogsmeade? You could see him all the time if he does. It could be an adventure. Sneaking out to see the one that you, lo-er, I mean, the one you like talking to."

Hermione took her hands off her face slowly. "He doesn't live here anyway so don't get your hopes up. He lives in Ellia."

"Did he kiss your hand?" Hermione completely ignored the question. "Hermione, it isn't fair that you won't tell me! You know I would tell you if I was in this situation!"

"Virginia, I know you would tell me but you're different than I am, and yes, he did kiss my hand but it's the proper thing to do!" She added quickly, blushing deeper.

"Did he know you are a princess?" Hermione shook her head. "See? He didn't know, and he still kissed your hand! This is so sweet!"

"This is so embarrassing!" Hermione jammed the pillow over her face.

"Oh fine. I won't bother you about him anymore but you simply must go back to see him!"

Through the pillow, Virginia could hear, "I certainly will not."

Virginia smiled. "Ok Hermione, time to get dressed in something presentable. You have to go down for lunch soon and your father will want to know that you are ok. You probably shouldn't tell him about this person. He might not be to happy that you've taken to someone that he hasn't approved of. Just promise me that you will tell me when you start breaking out of the tower to visit him." She teased. Hermione sighed, taking the pillow off her face, and Virginia began to help her get ready for lunch.

A/N: That's the first chapter. I'm busy writing the second one. I hope I haven't ruined much of the plot from the movie and I hope you are enjoying it, the few people who will read it. I'll post the second one ASAP, with or with out reviews. I'm sorry that I didn't write it all as one long story but I know this will be long and I didn't want to force you to keep going down farther, especially if you can't read the whole thing in one day. I am writing the second chapter now and I hope it doesn't make you too angry that it isn't finished. Review if you want to, and if you have anything bad to say, please say it, but preferably in a kind way…thanks!!!


	2. From a Princes's Point of View

A/N: Hi everyone, this is the second chapter. I hope you liked the first one. Please review!! I'm posting as fast as I can but you have to remember, I have to read over the story about three times before it's even semi-perfect. The last chapter probably had some flaws in it but I hope they didn't ruin the story for you. Oh and thank you all so much for the nice wishes for me to get better fast! That helped so much!!!! Thanks and please review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sleeping Beauty or Harry Potter so please, please, don't sue me!!!

Setting: The kingdom of Ellia where Prince Ron lives. 

Characters: Same as last chapter…no new ones added but remember that **_Rose is Hermione_** because he doesn't know her real name so he uses Rose instead.

Rating: G

Summary: Prince Ronald goes back to his castle after ambling around Hogsmeade for a while. When he gets back, his best friend Sir Harry interrogates him on, well, a lot of things. Enjoy!!

Sleeping Beauty-Harry Potter Style

Chapter 2

Prince Ronald had waited for an extra two hours, for no special reason of course, before going back to his castle in Ellia. He made himself sit on the brick wall of the well, convincing himself that he just wanted to see if anyone else would talk to him. Though he denied it he was truly waiting to see if Rose would come back out. She didn't return all day and he finally gave up. The two kingdoms were bordering each other so it wasn't a long walk and he got back in less then half an hour. 

He arrived after lunch had been served. His father never went out to look for him. The king had decided long ago that since his son was a prince, he could take care of himself. He never thought there would be any probability that Ron might have been doing something other than questing or hunting (the usual princely activities). Though his father wasn't there to greet him, Ron's best friend, Sir Harry, was.

"What kept you so long?" Harry asked as Ron approached the huge entrance hall located in the castle. 

"I was just wandering around." He responded nonchalantly.

"That's never the only thing you're doing. Something else must have gone on. You were out of here an hour after the sun came up and it's past noon now. Doesn't it get boring to wander around for such a long time?" Harry prodded. Ron ignored him and began to walk ahead. "Aww come on! You have to tell me something! I'm your best friend!"

"And that is supposed to have some effect on me?" Ron replied sarcastically over his shoulder, walking faster.

"You're down right rude sometimes Mr. High and Mighty! I am trying to be a loyal friend by making sure you didn't get your majestic behind into any trouble and this is the thanks I get? It's a wonder I still talk to you!"

"Oh stop complaining and I'll answer anything you want." They had reached Ron's private library, which he hardly ever used, and the two friends sat down. Sir Harry was ready to question his friend about where he was, one of his favorite activities.

"So…what took you so long? Did you meet that wizard you were looking for? Didn't you say he could rid the whole castle of spiders?"

"Yes, he can do that but the bloody man wasn't there so I gave up looking for him."

"That alone certainly didn't take seven hours!" Sir Harry hated when Ron insisted on beating around the bush with him. It never worked. Harry often found what he had been looking for either way. He didn't know why Ron wasted his time.

"I ate breakfast at the inn and I…" Ron stopped. He knew how his friend would take the meeting with Rose.

"And…"

"I talked to someone."

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere! Who was it? Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it."

"Was this mysterious person a maiden?"

"She was a peasant."

"Ah, so it was a girl." Harry smiled knowingly. "I was wondering when you would finally fall in love!" Ron shot a glare at Harry.

"I don't know what You're talking about! I am not in love with someone that I just met! I think you have been reading too many of these books." Ron grabbed a book off the shelf for emphasis, waving it in Harry's direction. "These really can pollute your mind you know? All these thoughts about love…it isn't healthy for you!"

"Oh Ronald…poor Ronald. You're in denial you know." Harry shook his head sadly and patted his friend on the back. "You're in denial and you have got it bad for her too. And, she's a peasant. You're in a bad situation. So this mystery girl, was she pretty?"

"Not particularly." Ron told his friend quickly, hoping that Harry wouldn't sense the awkwardness in his voice. Harry began to laugh because, though Ron didn't know it, his ears had begun to glow like hot coals.

"Ah, she _was_ pretty. It's just too bad that she isn't a princess! Don't worry about that simple fact my royal friend. I'll help you sneak out to see her. What are best friends for anyway?"

"What?! I am not going to sneak out of here to see someone that I hardly met!" At the age of seventeen, he still hadn't learned to control his temper, or the changing his facial color. "You have to get over the idea that I'm in love with her. I can't be in love with her! It's impossible. I, Prince Ronald, will never ever let myself fall in love with anyone, especially a peasant and even more especially someone who I don't know. I've told you this before! Don't expect me ever to get married either."

"Just don't tell your father that. He'll be expecting an heir any time now." Harry told his friend jokingly.

"What?! I'm not even married! And we already discussed that subject."

"That's the duty of a prince. He probably already has someone picked out for you anyway so you won't even be able to marry uh, what is her name? You never told me."

"Rose. Er, Briar Rose and what do you mean father has probably already picked someone for me?"

"You have to face the facts Ron. You are a prince and easy marriage material. I'm sure every noble from as far as Luiza will be wanting to marry you. Your father must have made a match at birth. That is usually what happens with royal families…arranged marriages. Sorry to break it to you. I thought you weren't going to fall in love so why does it matter who you get married to?" Harry asked slyly.

"I am not going to fall in love but why do I have to be forced to marry some ugly hag if I have to chance to choose out of all these beautiful nobles?!"

"Calm down and ask your dad about it tonight. He'll probably tell you who she is and you can go see if she really is a hag or not. So this girl that you've fallen-I mean, met, what's her occupation? Is she anything royal?"

"She told me that she is a royal milkmaid."

"Well then, she is a royal! She's a royal milkmaid after all. That has to count for something."

"I suppose that's about as royal as she gets." Ron tried not to look sad but Harry caught the little frown. He decided not to mention it because the prince was angry already. "I had a good conversation with her." Ron began saying. "It was a big relief to be able to talk to someone without them acting differently because I'm a stupid prince. I usually don't get to do that with anyone."

"Oh is that right? What am I then? Diced dragon meat?"

"You are so picky…yes, I know I can talk to you but it was different because, I don't know. Maybe because-"

"She's a girl Ron. Everything's different with girls. Don't worry about it. I'm happy you've found someone you can have conversations with, besides me. We can't let your father hear about this. He would probably marry you off to the first princess who came to the door. It's a darn good thing you have me as a friend. You can go back to see her tomorrow. I'll go with you. You can visit her while she's milking. I'm sure she'd enjoy that surprise. Girls like that type of stuff. They fall head over heals for it! Flowers and all that stuff, they love it."

"I guess, but it doesn't matter if she likes it or not. I'm not trying to impress her! I don't have any feelings toward Rose. I enjoy talking to her and that's it." Harry rolled his eyes. He obviously didn't believe Ron.

"Just keep telling yourself that you want to be her friend and I'm sure those butterflies in your stomach will clear away immediately. Maybe you should bring her flowers tomorrow. She'd love that. You either have to do that or help milk the cows with her. She'd probably think that was fun. Think of it as your first day of courting her." Those were Harry's retreating comments. A second later he was out of the library leaving Ron behind to be very angry and very confused. 

****

That night, Ron had trouble sleeping. His so-called best friend had gotten him so worried about the next day that he continued to think about it. He wondered if he would get her in trouble with the king for bothering her during her work period. He didn't know much about chores and labor that the lower classes had to do.

He was also thinking a lot about what type of flowers she might want. He didn't know why _this_ of all things was bothering him so late at night. He wasn't courting her like Harry had suggested so what did it matter if he got her flowers at all? But then, he thought back to when he had met Rose that afternoon, picturing her face and he knew he had to do something nice. He had to admit that he must have enjoyed her company a little more than was normal for someone who was just a friend and he loathed himself for even thinking of admitting it. She had been pretty, and very nice. He hadn't felt happier in any time of his life than when he was talking to Rose. He turned over in his sleep for the fiftieth time and sighed, hoping that the next day would go well. 

A/N: I know you were all looking forward to a long chapter but I had to stop it here. I already have the next chapter planned out. I should be working on it ASAP. Sorry that this took so long and thanks for all the really great get well soon notes! They really lifted my spirits a lot! I'm off to work on the next chapter!

Thanks again!

~Addy N.

Oh yeah click that little box down there and be kind if you review!


	3. To Meet In a Cow Barn

A/N: Hey! It's the third chapter!!! Yay! This one is kind of long, well, longer than the last one. I hope you are all enjoying the story! I read over the last one and it had a lot of grammar mistakes…sorry 'bout that! I hope you liked it anyway. I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I have had so much homework that I have no time. Oh yeah, and I'm also sorry about the whole time range on the story. It goes kind of, er, fast. I guess Ron and Hermione haven't known each other long (ha, only for a day) and they already like each other. This chapter has a lot of Hermione OOC. Well, I think it does. You'll see. Please review and thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I cry, I weep, I cannot sleep but still I don't own Harry Potter (or Sleeping Beauty for that matter!!) Sorry to disappoint you… and sorry to force that terrible song on you.

Characters: Sir Harry, Prince Ronald, Princess Hermione, Virginia, the King, and a milkmaid named Elizabeth (who does come back in later chapters).

Setting: Hogsmeade, the cow barn, and the castle library.

Rating: G

Summary: It's the next day. Harry makes Ron get ready to see Rose (Hermione) while Herm and Virginia have a talk. Ron does something sweet and (finally) the two get to meet again. Hope that didn't ruin it for you!!! Enjoy…

**Don't forget that Rose is Hermione!!!!!**

Sleeping Beauty-Harry Potter Style

Chapter 3

Harry smiled down upon Ron. It was very early in the morning and Harry was all too eager to wake him up. Ron always woke up late but Harry, being the 'good friend' that he was, wanted to make sure that Ron didn't miss his chance at meeting his 'true love' again. This was why Harry was in his pal's bedchamber at five o'clock in the morning, holding a large candle and smiling over Ron's sleeping figure.

"Ron, wake up! You have to get ready to see Rose!" Ron turned over in his sleep, completely ignoring what Harry was saying. "Ron!" Harry sighed, thinking of what he could do to wake Ron up with out receiving any physical pain. An idea came to him. 

"Ron, you might want to know that there's a spider crawling down your nose." Harry told him casually. Not a second later Ron was up, rubbing his hands over his face and yelling.

"Get it off! Kill it! Where is the spider?"

"Ron, calm down. There is no spider. I was just trying to wake you up."

Ron, now wide-awake, glared at Harry. "Well, thanks a lot. Do you know what time it is?! I'm going back to sleep now and don't expect me to get up again." Ron lay back on his pillow and closed his eyes again, mumbling something about insane friends. 

"That's too bad Ron. I'm sure Rose will miss seeing you. I had something really nice planned out. I guess these roses will be of no use now. I'll just go throw them out." Harry said, beginning to walk out of the room, indeed carrying a few small pink roses.

"Wait!" Ron shouted. He sat up again quickly and tried to get out of bed. His legs got caught in the blankets and two seconds later, Ron sat sprawled out on the floor. He had landed flat on his chest and he now sat, supporting his head with his hands, his elbows resting on the floor. Harry turned back toward Ron and burst out laughing.

"Need help there Ron?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face. Ron just scowled back at his friend as he came back and helped him out of the bed sheets. Ron ran to the large closet across from his bed. He began rummaging for the nicest clothing he had, pulling out a nice pair of pants and a white shirt, and showing it to Harry.

"Didn't you say that she had no idea you were a prince?" His friend asked. Ron looked down at the nice clothing that he had pulled out and sighed. He put it back into his closet and looked for a grungier outfit. 

"Those are nice roses Harry." Ron commented as he pulled on the brown shirt he had taken out. He finished pulling on the pants and was looking down at his clothing with distaste. "I wish I didn't have to wear something that looks so ugly. It's too bad I didn't just tell her I was a prince in the first place. I'd really impress her if I could wear better clothing."

"Don't worry about it Ron. I doubt she's the type of person who would care about such things. She doesn't sound like that from what you've said, and you have said _a lot_. Trust me, it will be fine. Your father isn't here. He went out on another quest so we can go and eat breakfast now if you want. I asked the house elves to start making some food so everything should be ready by the time we get down there."

"You know what Harry? You're amazing. I'll never complain about you being my friend again." Ron stood up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Well, you know me. I might complain but I never mean it." And with that, the two friends walked out, laughing, and ready to surprise Rose as best they could.

An hour and a half later, Harry and Ron headed out of the castle. It took forty minutes to walk to Hogsmeade (Ron took as long as possible) and it was past seven o'clock when they finally arrived. Ron dragged Harry along, showing him certain spots that he liked to visit in the city. He talked a lot about 'Rose' and he rambled on and on about how kind she had been. All this time, Ron still didn't realize why he seemed so keen on talking about her and Harry was finding this very amusing. When they reached the well, they stopped and Ron recounted, for the umpteenth time, almost every word that had been spoken between himself and Rose.

"Ron," Harry said in an annoyed voice, "I know. I've heard it. I'm happy for you but can we please, please, just find her now? And do try not to talk this much when you see her. We don't want her to fall asleep." Harry said this slowly, trying not to offend Ron, who had a history of having a bad temper. Ron, however, was in too good of a mood to be angry. This didn't stop him from being embarrassed by the fact that he had been talking so much. A blush crept over his ears and over his cheeks. 

He recovered quickly, smiling brightly and clapping Harry on the back with one of his hands. "Ok old chap," Ron said, the sunny smile still spread across his face.

"You are very strange Ronald." Harry said laughing. Ron either hadn't heard Harry or chose to ignore it.

"This is our mission. We go in, seek out Rose, and give her these flowers." He stated bravely, brandishing the flowers violently at Harry, causing two petals to fall of. "Oops. I better be careful with these." Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Your plan is great, but it's wrong. We will go in, and you will do all the other things. I'm no part of this. I'm only here for moral support." Harry told the prince.

"But," Ron said. 

"Nope. She doesn't want to talk to me anyway. I would just be a nuisance if I did go with you." Harry explained with an air of finality. "Now, come on. Off to find you're maiden." 

****

Hermione was now in the sewing period of her day. This was the time when she had to 'learn' how to sew. Of course, Hermione had known for years. And, for years, she had thought it was a big waste of time. She didn't understand how sewing or embroidering something could be so important. She would much rather read than do something that not only did she hate, but had already mastered.

The other ladies-in-waiting that Hermione had, the ones other than Virginia, always hung around Hermione when she was embroidering. She really was talented at it when she put the effort in. Some very large, very difficult embroidery hung about the castle, displaying the landscapes of Hogsmeade or portraits of ancient family members that she had now forgotten the names of.

Hermione stared blankly down at the image she had been sewing onto her cloth. She had used a bright orange colored string, one she had never remembered using or seeing in her life, as the Hogsmeade landscape only had deep brown and red colors. She had certainly been working on autopilot because Hermione hadn't remembered where this image had come from. At the moment, she wasn't even sure she knew what it was supposed to be. She stared at it another second, her mind at a loss, and her thoughts went back to Ron. She was about to start the project again, when her hand, still holding the small silver needle stopped immediately in midair. Virginia looked up from the clothing she was mending and stared at Hermione. She had never seen her look so dazed before. 

"What are you doing an embroidery of this time Hermione?" She asked, hoping that would bring the princess back to reality.

"I-I don't know. I really don't know Virginia." She still looked bemused as her sewing hand dropped onto the cloth listlessly. Hermione sat quietly and it seemed that she had lapsed into deep thought again. Virginia placed the clothing that she had been fixing aside. She looked sympathetically at Hermione for a second before she stood up and walked behind Hermione's chair so that she could get a look at the cloth lying in her lap.

"Well, whatever it is, it seems to have red hair." Virginia said when she saw it. Hermione's cheeks went from milky white to cherry red in less than a second. She dropped the pin onto the cloth, and put her head in her hands. Hermione was mumbling something to herself but Virginia couldn't understand what it was through her hands. "Hermione, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Is this supposed to be that Ron fellow you were telling me about?"

Hermione didn't answer her question directly. Instead, she launched into a long speech that resembled a lot of rambling strung together. "I didn't do it consciously. My mind wasn't on the task as usual. I just realized that I had done something with my orange string. I've never used it before so I don't know why I decided to use it now. I'm sure that I must have been making an orange or a-a flower of some sort. It isn't someone's hair color. The only people I have ever met who have red hair are you and Ron and I don't think I would have made it of him because after all, I haven't even know him for two whole days and we only talked once. I'm sure that-"

"Hermione," Virginia said. However, Hermione didn't pay attention as she continued to rattle on. 

"…doesn't mean anything. This defiantly isn't Ron. I've just met him. Why in the world-" 

"Hermione." Virginia tried again, and again it didn't work. Hermione sure could talk when she got started. 

"I would never do a tapestry of a peasant. Mother and Father would never allow me to put something like that up on the wall! They're always worrying about me. They are such great parents sometime but they can be very-"

"Hermione!" Virginia shouted, suddenly feeling very ashamed at herself. Even if Hermione _was_ her best friend, she was still a princess and it was very improper to yell at a princess. Hermione didn't mind that she had been shouted at and she stopped abruptly, staring at Virginia.

"Yes?" She asked simply, oblivious to the fact that she had been talking constantly for at least two minutes.

"Hermione, calm down. I'm sure it isn't Ron. I won't even mention his name again. You must calm down though. Now, is there something bothering you?" She stopped, hoping Hermione would tell her something. 

"Well, I suppose I'm disappointed in myself for acting like such a fool. I am not acting anything like how a princess should. I was even thinking of sneaking out to see him. I wanted to break a rule to see a boy! And he's a _peasant _boy! I think I'm going insane! Am I just terrible? I don't even know why I'm beginning to do these things. Then of course, there is that feeling of utter loneliness. It's even when _you're_ here with me. I'm obviously not truly alone but I just feel very empty inside. What is this? I feel so ridiculous for acting like this. I really shouldn't be doing things like this." Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the cloth resting in her lap. She looked back at Virginia, worry and helplessness in her eyes.

Virginia laughed. She couldn't stop and she knew that Hermione would be angry but Hermione had made Virginia think that she had some terrible problem. She was very happy that Hermione wasn't dying or something dreadful like that, but it was extremely hilarious that she was so worried about such a minor dilemma.

"Virginia! This isn't the least bit amusing at all! I don't see how you can laugh especially when you know how humiliated I am for even _talking_ about this."

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to laugh, but you worry so much over such little things that I couldn't help it. Hermione, your problem is simple. I can't believe that I hadn't realized that you would go through this when you started telling me about Ron yesterday. You obviously care about him a lot and this is why these things are happening to you. You simply have to talk to him again. I'm sure you will feel perfectly fine after you do." Hermione tried to object but Virginia wouldn't let her. "Hermione, you have to trust me on this! I've been through this before. Don't you remember Thomas?" 

Hermione thought for a second. Thomas had been one of the stable hands that had worked in the castle two years ago. Virginia had been very smitten with him. She had talked Hermione's ears off about how handsome and kind he was. They had become friends and Virginia talked to him a lot after her work was finished. Every time she would return from talking to him, she would be simply gushing with happiness. If she didn't speak to him for a few days, it seemed as if her heart had broken into a million pieces and Hermione had to comfort her and tell her that they would be able to speak again very soon. However, by the end of the year, he was courting one of the chambermaids and Virginia was left behind.

Hermione nodded to show Virginia that she remembered.

"See? I've done this before. I know how it feels. I think Ron is a sensible young man and if he really is all that stuff you keep saying, he'll seek you out sometime so that he can speak with you in private. And don't worry about sounding dumb when you're talking to me about this. I'm a good friend. I won't make fun of you about it. Well, at least not right now." Hermione smiled and, putting her sewing on the floor, gave Virginia a giant of a hug.

Hermione was about to reply when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Virginia quickly rushed back to her seat to continue mending the clothing while Hermione picked up the cloth again and went about finishing Ron's hair. They exchanged a last glance and a smile across the room at each other before the door opened.

"Hermione dear," It was the king, "oh, you're working on another embroidery? That's good. I'd like to see it when it's finished." He seemed to be trying to avoid talking about something. Hermione tried to help.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me father?" Though her parents had always been a little distant from her, Hermione still tried to love them and treat them with the respect they deserved.

"Ah, yes, I did actually want to speak to you about something. Would you mind following me? Sorry to take you away from your conversation with your lady-in-waiting." Hermione cringed at his informality toward Virginia, who her father had known for many years, as he stepped back out the door.

"Sorry Virginia, I suppose I will have to talk to you about this later. Try not to miss me too much." Hermione put her embroidery away and, giving Virginia a kiss on the forehead (she was almost a sister to Hermione after all), she left the room and followed her father down the stairs.

"How have you been lately? I have not had a chance to speak with you often enough." The king said, treating Hermione very formally, not at all like a daughter. She supposed this was because he had never learned how exactly to be a true father. He had always been too worried about protecting her.

"I've been fine. I think I may need some new books soon. I'm almost finished reading the 'History of House Elves'. You know father, it's a very sad thing that those elves had to go through. Did you know that in the year 700 A.D.-"

"That's nice dear." The king said quickly. Hermione looked very miffed but decided not to complain about not being listened to. "I really wanted to talk to you about marriage." He started again. They had reached the dining hall. When Hermione heard what he had said, she stopped suddenly, not believing that he had said the word marriage. He couldn't have meant that he wanted Hermione to get married.

"Marriage?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, your eighteenth birthday is coming up in two weeks and I felt that I should inform you about your marriage status."

"I have a marriage status?" Hermione asked, thinking that she'd probably rather not know.

"You see, honey, darling," he was defiantly avoiding the subject now, "when you were first born, your mother and I decided that the best thing for your future would be if you were put into an arranged marriage. We wanted to make sure that you chose a decent person. After all, when I die, this man that you marry will be king and if you happened to make the wrong choice-"

"I can see you have a lot of faith in my ability to act like a normal human being." Hermione interrupted tartly.

"Pumpkin, you didn't let me finish. We never thought that you would be unable of choosing for yourself. It just occurred to us that-"

"Father what if I fell in love with someone?" The comment had slipped out of Hermione's mouth. She hadn't been meaning to say it. It had crossed her mind for a split second and before she could stop herself, she voiced her opinion. She decided that the blank expression on her father's face meant that he didn't know what to say. He would listen to her now. "Well, what if I did fall in love? What would you do? Is it or is it not my choice to decide whom I will get married to? I will always respect your opinions but I will not always agree with them. I refuse to marry someone that I can not love and that is final."

"But Hermione, dearest, honey, your mother and I were in an arranged marriage and look how we turned out. We love each other and we love you. What more could you ask for?"

"Maybe I would believe in doing an arranged marriage if you showed your love for others more often father. This discussion is over." And with that, Hermione left the hall, storming outside, not completely sure of where she was headed.

* * * *

Harry and Ron were still standing outside the castle. Ron hadn't gotten the nerve to even cross over the drawbridge yet. He had been very eager to go across but then he had started thinking of all the things that could go wrong and he held himself back. It hadn't been long since they arrived so he hadn't wasted too much time but the longer he waited out here, the more courage he was losing.

"Come on Ron, remember the plan?" Harry reminded, trying to encourage his friend. "Go in, find Rose, and give her the flowers! There can't be too many milkmaids named Rose so it should be easy to find her." When Ron mumbled something incoherent under his breath and didn't move, Harry was forced to take drastic measures. He grabbed one of Ron's long arms and pulled, hard. Ron was forced to stumble along behind Harry. He didn't object to getting pulled along. Harry was, after all, doing this for him.

"You're sure that she'll like these flowers?" Ron asked for the millionth time, now walking voluntarily.

"Ron! I'm positive!" Harry said in an exasperated voice. They walked toward what looked like the milking barn. "Remember, just go in, look confident, and talk to her!" Ron looked pale, very pale but he nodded anyway and, taking a deep breath, stepped forward.

The barn was huge. There were hundreds of stalls, each with a cow that was either eating or being milked. Ron sighed. Now the problem wouldn't be what he would say to Rose when he found her, but how in the world he _would_ find her in this place. He decided to ask the nearest milkmaid he saw. This happened to be a young girl of about thirteen. She appeared to be working very hard but Ron was in desperate need of help so he decided to risk getting smacked for bothering her.

"Excuse me fair maiden," he said, his voice shaking. The girl turned from her work. When she saw Ron her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she began to blush. Being a thirteen-year-old girl and being called a fair maiden by a handsome man is a big deal.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I was wondering if you knew a pretty lady who works here and goes by the name Rose." Ron hadn't noticed that the girl had a glazed happy look on her face as he talked to her.

"No sir. I am not sure who that is sir." She said, her voice misty. Ron frowned, his hope dropping a little. 

"Maybe I heard her name wrong. I'll describe her to you. She has brown hair that is kind of puffy, and deep chestnut eyes. She's much shorter than I am. She's very kind and," Ron realized how little he knew about Rose. "Er, are you sure there isn't a Rose here?" This was when the girl noticed the flowers in his hands and her heart seemed to sink. The girl shook her head sadly.

Ron finally realized why the girl must have been acting so weird around him. He smiled and blushed a little himself. No one had ever found him attractive before and the thought that someone might was a little odd. He smiled down at the flowers. Rose wouldn't miss one flower from the bunch that Harry had gotten. He pulled the most elegant and beautiful pink rose out. He then bent down next to the cow, which mooed loudly, and extended his hand to give the flower to the girl.

"What's your name?" He asked, as she stared at the gift he was offering. She seemed to have forgotten the answer as her ears began to burn red.

"Um, Elizabeth sir." She said finally, taking the flower from his hand gratefully. "Thank you sir."

"Call me Ron." Before she could say anything else, Ron had leaned in and given her a kiss on the cheek. "And thank you for your help. I'm sure I'll find her somewhere in here. If you see a girl that looks like her, it would be kind of you to direct her my way." Elizabeth turned bright red and he smiled, turning away. He was very happy to have done something nice for someone and he was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to who was inside the barn along with him.

"Ron?" A small voice called from behind him. He turned around and there, standing very still and looking as if she had tears in her eyes, was Hermione. She had witnessed the scene that had taken place and she was very touched by it.

"Rose. I'm so happy to, er, what I mean is," Ron closed his eyes and tried not to hit himself for sounding like such an idiot. "Good morning, Rose."

She smiled. "Good morning. What you did for her was very sweet Ron." She said, stepping forward so she could see him better in the poorly lit barn. Her voice still sounded thick. Ron blushed and looked at his hands where he noticed the flowers.

"Oh, Rose, um, these are for you." He said quickly, stepping forward to give her the flowers. 

* * * *

Elizabeth watched silently from her stall. Her eyes were wide with surprise. The girl he was talking to certainly was not called Rose. Being the smart girl she was, Elizabeth didn't say anything to the two. She wasn't supposed to be listening to their conversation after all. Besides, she was sure that Ron didn't know of Hermione's true identity and she wouldn't want to break his heart. Peasants simply _couldn't_ fall in love with nobility. It just wasn't right. She turned and went back to her work, hoping that no one else would notice whom the princess was conversing with.

* * * *

Hermione looked at the small pink roses in Ron's hand and she felt very sad indeed. She knew she would have to talk to her father about her 'marriage status' some time and Ron wasn't helping her feel better about the situation. If he just wasn't so darn sweet and cute and nice. Hermione sighed. She still hadn't taken the flowers from Ron and he was beginning to look a little worried.

"Ron, they're beautiful." She took the roses finally and smiled at him. "Thank you." She said, her voice getting thick again. She probably wouldn't even be able to _talk_ to Ron if she got married to someone. He wasn't a noble after all. Her husband would probably get jealous if she liked to talk to Ron more than him, which would probably be the case.

"Come with me. I wanted to speak with you." Hermione gently took his hand, pulling him out of the barn. She brought them to a large building made of light gray stone. They walked inside and Ron instantly realized that it was a library. He briefly wondered why she didn't have to work right now but he didn't say anything. If he got to spend more time with her, he wouldn't complain. 

"I usually don't come in here because I, er, have to work a lot but I simply adore the library. It's peaceful and quiet, just lovely. Besides, no one ever comes in here so we will be able to talk in peace with out being interrupted. So, um," Now that she finally had her chance to talk to him, she wasn't all too sure of what to say. She really didn't know much about him at all besides the fact that he lived in Ellia, he was a peasant, and his name was Ron. None of these things were very important.

"How have you been for the last, er, day?" Ron asked awkwardly after a while.

"Oh, I've been fine. My father is making me a little angry but it isn't that bad. I'm sure everyone becomes a little cross with their parents once in a while." She said cheerfully, though Ron could see in her eyes that she wasn't telling him something.

"If you don't mind me asking," Ron said, "what made you so angry at your father?"

"Oh, he informed me today that I am already in an arranged marriage. I won't be able to choose who I marry now and the worst thing is he doesn't seem to care what I think about the situation."

"I thought only royals were in arranged marriages. I think that's terrible. I never knew that happened in our class. I've never talked to my father about it. Well, I've never really talked to my father about much of anything, come to think of it." Ron said, a little disappointed with his father for not being as good of a dad as he should have been.

"You don't talk to your father?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's terrible not to be able to talk to your parents about things. My parents are the same way with me. Well, if you can't talk to your parents, you can always talk to me. We should set up a certain time and place where we could meet each other. It would be much easier to do this if we got organized. I'm sorry I came late today. I would have been in the barn early but the king was speaking with me." This wasn't entirely false and that fact made it easier for Hermione to lie, though she still felt terrible about doing so. She wanted to be truthful with Ron but she knew that now wouldn't be the right time.

"That's a good idea. You're sure that won't have to work during the time we set up?"

"I'm positive. I'll work something out. Is your mother nice? Mine isn't as good as I felt she should be but she tries as hard as she can." Ron smiled sadly.

"I never met my mother. She died in childbirth. She was a beautiful person though. When my father used to talk to me he would tell me all about her. You know," Ron realized suddenly, "I've never talked to anyone about this except for my best friend, Harry. I didn't notice until right now."

"I'm happy that you told me. I like listening to you and I'm happy you don't mind me talking so much. My father doesn't like listening to me go on about the books I read. A lot of them are interesting if he would just let me tell him I'm sure he would be happy that he hadn't interrupted me." Hermione sighed.

"You can tell me about the books you read. I'd be glad to listen. I don't read much myself so whatever you talk about will be new to me. I'm sure it's very interesting."

"Oh it is!" Hermione took a risk and decided to tell him about the house elves. "The book I'm reading right now is a history about house elves. Did you know that in 700 A.D. the house elves got their name? They hadn't worked in houses or anything like that before. People started capturing them and making them their slaves. Now, it's just common place for them to work for humans."

"That's very sad. I never knew that." Ron said, actually very interested. (A/N: He's only interested because he hasn't heard her rave about it for days on end…otherwise he'd be groaning right now)

"Yes, and they don't get paid for their work either." Hermione responded with sadness in her voice. "It's really terrible what those poor little elves have to go through." Ron smiled. 'Rose' was so kind hearted, always thinking about others before herself.

Ron suddenly remembered what Hermione had told him about very early in their conversation. She was already arranged to marry someone, not like this bothered him in any way. (A/N: yeah right) He just didn't want her to have to marry someone mean. Or, so he told himself. Either way, he wanted to bring up the subject again.

"Do you know who your father is going to make you marry?" He asked. Hermione was surprised by the abrupt change in subject but she didn't hesitate in responding.

"No. He didn't tell me. I wouldn't let him. I simply won't marry someone that I don't know. I suppose I'm old fashion but I _would_ like to fall in love with someone before I marry him. I assume father will be calling me to talk to him about it soon though."

"Oh, yes." Ron's heart sank a little. "I'm sure the man you marry will be fine. Once you meet him, you'll probably be happy that he was the one chosen for you. I guess it is fate. Maybe you're _supposed_ to fall in love with him and you don't even know it."

"Maybe, but I don't really believe in fate much. It's not practical to believe in fate, or destiny, or any of those things. You can't prove-"

"But how do you prove love?" Ron asked quickly, knowing he was interrupting her and hoping she wouldn't get angry. She was listening so he went on. "I mean, if I understand what you're saying, you only believe in things that can be proven and it's impossible to prove that love exists? How do you know it's there?"

Hermione smiled, he was good at arguing his case all right. "You have a point Ron. Maybe fate is real but until fate shows itself to me, I won't believe it. If you show me something that helps prove fate is real, I'll believe you."

"You've got a deal. What do I get if I win the bet?" Ron grinned.

"Oh so this is a bet now Ron? I didn't know we were betting anything on this. But if you win, I'll let you have the satisfaction of-" There was a knock at the door, very unusual for a place that was hardly ever visited. Hermione turned to see if anyone was coming inside. If it was her father, she would be in a lot of trouble for not only talking to a peasant in an empty library ('Who knows what they could have been doing.') but for also leaving halfway through their conversation. No one entered but whoever it was knocked on the door again. She got up to see who wanted access to the library.

Before she reached the door, Ron said, "We'll meet here, at half past noon tomorrow. If that's alright with you." Hermione nodded and opened the door. Elizabeth, the milkmaid, stood behind it, the rose she had received was tucked delicately behind her ear. She looked apologetic, knowing she must have interrupted them and began to speak.

"Rose, the ki-I mean, your father is looking for you. He might get angry if he sees that you are not working. You know he'll report you to the king. I didn't want you to get into trouble." Then, she did something that surprised Ron, she bowed to Hermione and left the room quickly.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'll have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at half past noon." She quickly walked back to Ron, kissing him on the nose and said a quick goodbye before leaving Ron to see himself out. Ron smiled. Tomorrow couldn't come too soon.

A/N: I'm done can you believe it? I am so sorry this took such a completely long time to get out. I tried and tried and tried to get this out sooner but ideas weren't coming and I had plenty of homework to do. I hope this suffices for a while. I'm not sure when the 4th will be out. There should only be a few more chapters until the end. Again, sorry to make you wait. Until the next chapter, happy reading and r2r!!


	4. Of Marriage Talks and Annoying Cousins

A/N: Hey, I'm back!! Yay! Here is the fourth installment of my Sleeping Beauty story. I had some really great ideas for this but I realized that if I wanted to do them I would have to go away from the original story. I took a chance, hoping you guys out there wouldn't get mad at me for butchering the Disney movie, and wrote it the way I thought it should be told. I hope you don't mind the changes that I put in. I guess this really isn't much like the Disney movie at all…sorry about that. Well, happy reading anyway! I hope….

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me…I own nothing at all…sadly, not even the plot!! The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, all except for Elizabeth, and the plot belongs to Disney.

Characters: I've added two more characters that will be very familiar to you when they appear…I won't tell you any more about it…and I'm hoping you'll enjoy their presence. 

Setting: Um, a lot of places…just, you'll see.

Rating: G

Summary: Herm and Ron talk to their fathers and go on their second 'date'…anything could happen. (And this is the longest chapter, I think…)

Sleeping Beauty-Harry Potter Style

Chapter 4

Hermione rushed out of the library door. Her father interrupted at the most annoying times! At least Ron had planned when they would see each other again. She didn't have to worry about missing him. _'But you wouldn't have missed him anyway, remember?'_ A small, very _annoying_ voice reminded her. Still, she couldn't help but notice the great feeling of warmth that rose up in her chest, and for no apparent reason, she began to smile. Elizabeth had gone back to her work and Hermione walked down the path alone, all the while trying to force her smile back.

"Hermione dear, there you are!" Her father's voice bounced off the rock walls of the dining hall as she entered. Her smile disappeared immediately and she tried very hard not to roll her eyes. 

"Father," She said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she continued, "you can't believe how happy I am to see you." 

He frowned, noticing that she wasn't the least bit happy to see him. "Oh, you can't still be mad at me for not telling you about the arranged marriage! That was an hour ago. I thought you would have forgiven me by now." He looked a little disappointed.

Hermione closed her eyes, hoping that she would be able to keep her anger in check. "Father, you planned out one of the most important things in my life. I'm going to have to live with this person until I die. I really would like it to be someone that I could get along with." She spoke to her father as if he was a very slow kindergartener.

"I'm sure you will get along with him. He's a nice fellow."

"Have you met him father?" This left the king speechless for a few seconds.

"I _have_ met him." He said, speaking slowly, obviously leaving something out. 

"When was the last time you saw him?" Hermione asked again, knowing that she was being a little rude but she had to stay stern if she wanted her father to answer. Whenever they talked, he would always try to avoid answering the questions that he felt most uncomfortable with.

Hermione sighed, "When was the last time you saw him father?"

"Well, truthfully, honey-bear," Hermione closed her eyes, hoping that she would not shout at him in anger. She really despised all his pet names. "Truthfully, the last time I saw him was three months after he was born. So, in years, almost exactly eighteen years ago." This was what Hermione had been expecting. She was always right when it came right down to it. "But, his father, the king of-"

"Sire." One of the guards had called from the doorway. The king looked toward the guard to see why his conversation with his daughter had been interrupted at such a crucial point. "The king of Luiza is here to speak with you." Hermione sighed with happiness. The conversation was postponed again. The king turned back toward her.

"I'm sorry dear, but this will have to wait. Remind me to talk with you about it when I get back." Hermione smiled. She knew that her father had a bad memory. It was true, the prospect of lying to him by not reminding him about it felt wrong, but at least she wouldn't have to hear about how 'wonderful' her future husband would be.

"Of course father. I shall speak with you later." She gave him a hug and rushed up the stairs to her room as her father left the dinning hall.

****

Now out of Rose's presence, Ron began to feel disappointed that he would have to wait a whole day to see her again. He slumped back through the barn, unnoticed by everyone, and over the drawbridge. Harry, who had seen him coming, had a smile glowing on his face until he noticed that Ron wasn't as happy as expected.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"We had to stop talking earlier than I hoped. Her father was looking for her."

"But you talked to her right?" Harry asked as they began walking back to the castle.

"Oh, yes, I talked to her. We are going to meet again tomorrow and hope that we aren't interrupted." Ron replied though he was still very upset by the whole situation.

Harry began to laugh. "You know, for someone who only wishes to be a friend, you certainly are eager to speak with her. Don't tell me you've changed your mind about love after eighteen years of shunning it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I know what you're implying you prat. Don't even try it. You're an annoying one, you are. And don't you think you're fooling me with that grin, because you aren't." Ron stopped talking and they were quiet for some time before he replied, "I am not in any way in love with her but if I was ever _forced_ to spend time with her, well, all I'm saying is I wouldn't object."

"Ah, now there's the Ronald I know and love." Harry laughed, elbowing his friend in the stomach. "I can't imagine why you think you can hide this stuff from me. I'm coming with you tomorrow so that I can make sure you don't chicken out again." Both laughed as they hurried down the path toward Ellia. Ron would have to talk to his father about his own 'marriage status' soon. Tonight would be as good a time as any.

The rest the day went by very uneventfully for both Hermione and Ron. Virginia forced Hermione to recount everything that had gone on with her 'secret meeting' while Ron waited impatiently for his father to get back from his latest adventure. The king of Ellia finally returned many hours after the sun had come down. Ron knew that interrupting him right after he came home was a very bad thing. He had done this only once when he was little and had learned very quickly not to disturb his father until at least an hour had passed. The long hour went by and Ron finally got a chance to speak with his father about arranged marriages.

The huge study that the king liked to spend time in was glamorous to say the least. Mostly everything in the room was maroon (his wife's favorite color before she had died) including the couches, chairs, and curtains. Ron was always overwhelmed by how dark it made the chamber look. He opened the door to the room slowly, trying not to disturb the king.

"Um, excuse me, father." Ron said quietly, stepping into the room finally. The king looked up, a bit startled at being called 'father', a term that Ron had used very rarely, even as a child.

"Ah, Ronald, you know how busy I am. Is this important?" He asked, trying not to look frustrated though he really was.

"Oh, well, if you're busy…I could always come back later." Though they hardly ever talked to one another, Ron still loved his father very much and it hurt a lot to know that the king would value work more than a talk with his son. The king seemed to sense this awkwardness and he smiled for the first time in many years.

"Actually," his father said sympathetically, "this can wait. What kind of father am I if I can't take time away from work to talk to my only son? So, there is something wrong. Don't ask how I know. Come and sit down. I want you to be comfortable." Ron followed his father's orders walking hesitantly to a chair across from him.

"I wouldn't say that there is something wrong, I just, I've been thinking about a lot of things and I was hoping that you could help me, sort of, work through them." The king stayed silent, knowing Ron wasn't finished. "It has, er, come to my attention that you may have set up an arranged marriage for me. I just wanted to see if that was true." The king shifted uneasily behind the desk.

Wishing to prevent himself from jumping directly into that subject, the king said, "Why do you ask Ronald?" 

Ron hadn't been expecting this abrupt turn around. "Why? Oh, I," he stumbled for an answer. "I just thought I should know who I'm marrying before I actually do marry them."

"That isn't the only reason though is it?" The king asked.

Ron looked carefully at his father. He didn't know how much to tell him. He had a feeling that the king might know something about Rose but he didn't want to risk it. What if he got angry and refused to let Ron see her? There had been plenty of girls who had 'admired' Ron since he started 'growing up'. Of course, he had never allowed himself to get close to any of them before because he himself didn't want to get hurt. Now that he had allowed Rose into his life (even if he "didn't _love_ her") if he was banned from seeing her, not only would she be hurt but Ron would also have a tough time getting over it. Taking all this into account, Ron decided it was best not to answer the question at all.

"Ronald, I know what you feel like. It was the same situation I was in when I was younger. You can tell me who she is after I am finished talking, if you would like to, that is. You wanted to know about your arranged marriage…well, King Andrew, the king of Hogsmeade, and I have been friends for some time, though we haven't spoken since you were very little. We had both always wanted a joint kingdom but the only way to do this was through marriage. The problem was, the queen had not had a child. I was still learning how to take care of you. You know you weren't exactly a bundle of joy when you were only a few months old." At this, Ron felt a little better and even attempted a smile. This seemed to make the king happier and he continued his story.

"I was young then and when the little princess was born, I felt it was my only chance to fulfill my dream for you. I must admit, it never started out for you. I truly wanted to help rule such a large country for myself. My first thought was for myself, not for my son, and I'm sorry that it was that way. I did realize later that it would be a good thing for you too. I did not allow myself to think ahead, to he consequences it might bring. It never occurred to me that you might actually fall in l-"

"No need to say that. I understand." Ron interrupted quickly. His face flushed involuntarily and the king looked at his son, an amused expression on his face. His father really wanted to ask Ron about his reaction but decided that now obviously wasn't the time or place to do it.

"Ok, I won't say what I was going to. I will say, however, that I truly didn't think of what _you_ might feel about an arranged marriage. I just thought you would go along with it. I clearly had not been thinking carefully enough. I'm not sure what we can do about this, if we can do anything. I will try to organize some plan with King Andrew to see if there might be a way to postpone the wedding until you have met the princess and gotten a chance to talk to her. I hope I've answered your question. Is there anything else that you would like to know?" Ron sighed. Right now, he didn't want to know anything about the horrid retch his father was going to make him marry. He just wanted to be able to choose for himself. Hopefully he could get out of this somehow.

"No father. I think you have told me enough for right now. Thank you for speaking with me." The king watched as his son stood up to leave the room, easily noticing how sad he was.

"Ronald, come here." His tone was very kind. Ron turned back toward his father and did what he was told. As Ron stood in front of him, the king realized just how much he had grown up. "I've been a terrible father to you. I hope you can forgive me." 

Ron looked surprised. Whatever he had been expecting his father to say was totally blown from his mind now. The king smiled warmly and wrapped Ron in a hug. Normally he would have been confused but right now Ron just felt happy that he had his father again.

"Now go and enjoy yourself. I'm sure Sir Harry is looking for you." The king said after he had let Ron out of his grip. "Oh, and say hello to your cousins. They just came from Palomar this afternoon and I'm sure they will want to see you." Ron nodded and left the room. His cousins, they were an odd set of people. He only had two cousins so it was obvious which ones they would be. They were a handful those two. Ron, though eager to see them, was worried about falling for one of their tricks, again. 

As Ron made his way down the quiet hallway, looking for Harry, he was nearly scared out of his skin when two red headed figures popped out at him. He glared at his two cousins as they laughed and helped him up from the floor. "I'm so happy to see you." He remarked sarcastically. "It's not every day that I get to be scared out of my wits and attacked by my cousins."

"It's a pleasure to see you too my dear cousin Ronald!" Fred, the first redhead said enthusiastically.

"It's been such a while since the last time we spoke to one another!" The other, George, sighed dramatically.

"And I've missed the time so much." Ron said, his sarcasm still present.

"You _are_ in a foul mood today aren't you?"

"What has Uncle Thomas said to you now that has gotten you angry?"

Ron smiled slightly. His twin cousins had always known him too well. "He didn't do anything. I'm just in an interesting situation right now that I have to work out."

"Ah, an interesting situation George. I've heard of this before." Fred said knowingly.

"He's in love…" George commented, making Ron's eyes shoot open wider.

"What! Why does everyone seem to think I'm in love?! She's only someone I enjoy talking to!" Ron said but hung his head in shame, regretting his slip up dearly.

"Oh, so there is a girl?" They had tricked him, again. They always had a way of making Ron tell them whatever they wanted to know.

"So who is this special girl that you say you don't love but you really secretly do?" George asked Ron, patting him on the back. Ron glared and didn't say anything.

"You know that if you don't tell us. We'll find out. I'm sure Harry will inform us about this." Fred reminded him.

"Harry wouldn't tell you about it. He wouldn't tell a soul. He knows you two too well to do something as stupid as that."

"That's an interesting theory you have there. He's you're best mate, and _of course_ he wouldn't tell anyone about your secret love life." Fred teased. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes I'm positively sure and if you two are going to be so annoying I'm just going to leave." Ron said, getting angry.

"Oh, how sad." George shook his head in disappointment. "It's such a great thing to trust your friends, but often, we still find out what happens. You know, we saw Harry about an hour ago…"

"And he was ever so pleased to tell us about that special girl." Fred continued. Ron paled but didn't say anything. "We said hello and he mentioned that you had been a little 'off' for a few days. We asked him why, and he looked a little worried don't you think George?"

"Oh yes, he was being the good best friend but he thought it wouldn't hurt to tell us…"

"All about Rose." They said together, sniggering afterwards at Ron's face, which clearly showed the twins were not wrong. He looked as if he were about to be sick. Harry sure had some explaining to do. He couldn't believe his best friend in the whole world was such a dolt.

"So now that you know that we know about Rose, who is she?" George asked.

"Is she your friend, or is she your _friend_?" Fred asked suggestively.

"I will not tell you a single thing." Ron began, walking faster down the hall, hoping to get to his room and lock himself in before he could be embarrassed any more. He, however, did not manage this because before he had even gone two steps away, George had firmly clasped his arm over his shoulders. 

"We won't stop until you begin telling the truth."

"The truth is I don't love her. I can't. I've only know her for two days."

Fred caught on quickly. "So you don't love her. We understand. The question should be, do you like her? And of course we know what the answer to that is."

"So, you know the answer. Why bother asking me? You don't need me to answer anything, and besides, I'm beginning to feel, very um, very tired! So I'll just be talking to you two tomorrow morning."

"Poor Ronald. You're eighteen, if you hadn't been attracted to a girl by now, frankly, we would be a little worried about you. There isn't anything wrong with caring about someone. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and just admit it." George asked. The twins pulled him toward a table and sat him down. Though he was much taller, they had spent their time hunting when they were younger, instead of wandering around on adventures like Ron had, and they were much stronger. Ron was easily kept in his seat.

"Oh this is just becoming stupid. Why don't you give up?" Fred asked.

"I'm stubborn." Ron replied, glaring more than ever, and very angry at himself for getting into this predicament.

"We can tell but Fred is right. I'm getting very annoyed and it would be better if you just said it. We could help you. We've both courted girls before."

"Leave me alone."

"Ok, we'll bring Harry in instead so he can try to talk to you. If we have to spend all night, we will get you to admit it. And if the situation gets really bad, we'll just politely inform our dearest uncle that you have a problem. You know you will have to tell him if he asks you. Wouldn't you much rather just tell us?"

Ron thought for a moment. They were right. He would much rather talk to them than his father. He finally gave in. "Fine. I might like her just a tiny little bit. There, are you happy now?" George and Fred smiled, patting their cousin on the back.

"We are very proud of you Ronald."

"Yes, never thought you'd admit it. But now that you did, you wouldn't mind telling us a little about her would you?"

"Fine. I don't care anymore. I just want to go to sleep."

"Good. So, tell us about her. Who is she? What kingdom is she from?" George asked.

"Does she have a sister?" Fred asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't let Angelina hear you say that. She isn't your wife for nothing."

"Don't change the subject."

"Ok, like Harry told you, her name is Rose. She lives in Hogsmeade and she hasn't told me if she has a sister, which, considering the cousins I have, is probably a good thing. She said that she is a milkmaid. That's pretty much all I know about her so far. She also seems smart. She told me she reads a lot. Can I leave now?"

"You haven't told us what she looks like yet. Is she pretty?" George asked. "You like to avoid telling us things like that don't you?"

"It isn't hard to do. Just tell us why you think she's gorgeous and we'll be happy."

"Oh don't you two start! I refuse to do this. I'm leaving." And yet again, Ron tried to escape from his cousins' presence but Fred quickly pushed Ron's chair in closer to the table, almost crushing him.

"No need to run away. We aren't finished with you yet."

"Oh please just leave me alone!" Ron whined in a defeated voice, not sounding like an eighteen year old at all. "I'm never letting you two back in this castle ever again. I don't even care if you are my cousins!"

Fred sighed and looked at George, "Trying to change the subject again. It's just too bad that we aren't _as dumb as coconuts Ron!_ It's not going to work. Just answer the question."

Ron closed his eyes and let his head fall to the table. "Fine." And that was all he said for a while until George got fed up and slightly pushed Ron's chair even closer to the table, crushing him more. "All right! All this torture for something so stupid! I'll tell you what she looks like." George pulled the chair out just enough so that Ron could breath. "Rose has brown hair. It's kind of fluffy."

"Fluffy hair," Fred said, "nice trait on a girl."

Ron groaned and continued. "She's almost a whole foot shorter than me which makes her look really tiny."

"Ron, everyone is shorter than you. You're six feet tall."

"Just shut up and let me finish so I can go. And stop interrupting me!" Ron shouted. He still hadn't taken his head off the table but the tips of his ears were visibly redder. 

"Like I was saying before, she looks really tiny, small hands and feet. It makes her look kind of," he cleared his throat nervously and said, "kind of cute." He ignored Fred and George's laughs and continued. "Her eyes are really amazing. Deep brown." He seemed to have forgotten that the twins were there and he was beginning to ramble. "They're beautiful. I could really get lost in her eyes you know? I don't know if you know what I'm talking about because I've never seen Angelina or Katherine's eyes but Rose's are amazing. She just seems so delicate that all I want to do is wrap her up in my arms and protect her from everything. And I don't even care if she isn't a princess or a duchess or any of those stupid things rankings. If I had to choose who I wanted to live with right at this second, it would be her. She's really very-" 

The sound of Fred clearing his throat brought Ron back to reality and he shut his eyes tight, hoping that he seriously hadn't said all the things he had just mentioned. His face grew hot, knowing he would have to face the twins.

"That was, beautiful don't you think George?" Fred asked, pretending to cry.

"Yes, it was wonderful. I just wish I could be as sappy as that." He also began to wipe his pretend tears away.

"Oh sod off." Ron replied, finally getting away to the comfort of his room where he could think about tomorrow and mull over the fact that he had just admitted to actually caring about Rose.

****

It was twelve o'clock and Virginia was trying to calm Hermione down. Hermione had been anxious about her meeting with Ron today. She wanted to make sure that everything would be right. She had been so worried that she had even spent time to decide what she would wear. (Fifteen minutes but still a lot for Hermione.) For the last thirty minutes, she had been pacing around the room and Virginia was beginning to worry about her.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be nervous. Everything will go great today. I bet," Virginia giggled but recovered soon enough to continue, "Hermione, I bet he even hold your hand!"

Hermione looked astonished at Virginia. "How can you say that? You can't hold someone's hand before marriage!" She had stopped pacing to stare at Virginia for a few seconds before beginning to walk again.

"Oh Hermione, you know that people don't care if you hold someone's hand anymore. Besides, you'd be lying if you said you didn't want him to."

Hermione stopped again, this time in front of Virginia. She sighed and sat down on the bed across from her, a blush obviously present on her face. After being silent for a few seconds, Hermione whispered, "You're right. I would be lying. But he wouldn't do it anyway," blushing more after the words escaped her mouth.

"He seems like a smart fellow from what you've told me about him, and if he has a single thought in his head, he will do the respectable thing and hold your hand. Besides, I'm sure that he cares about you a lot, and any sensible person would die to hold the hand of the beautiful Princess Hermione!" This brightened Hermione's spirits a little and she laughed along with Virginia. "You know what Hermione? I'll come with you. Then I could finally meet him and I could slip him a hint for you that would tell him to do it."

"Oh no Virginia," Hermione said quickly, "you don't have to do that for me. I'm sure I will be all right by myself. I'm sure you wouldn't want to meet him anyway he's really-"

"Sorry Hermione, you aren't getting out of this one. I'm your best friend and as your best friend I need to meet the love of your life before you go off and marry him and move away to some distant land, forgetting me and the rest of the little people who got you to all these little meetings." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at how dramatic her friend acted, and for the first time in the last three days, Hermione didn't object about Virginia using the word 'love'. She just sat across from her, wondering why in the world she had been so lucky to find such a great person. The thirty minutes that were left until the meeting passed very quickly and soon both Virginia and Hermione were making their way down to the secluded library.

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were doing the same. Fred and George had woken up especially early so that they could continue their interrogation of Ron at the breakfast table when he woke up (at nine o'clock but still pretty early for Ron). It had taken a long time to convince the twins that accompanying their little cousin to his 'date' was not the best thing to do. This delay caused them to start walking later than they had wanted too.  

* * * *

Hermione was beginning to feel anxious again. It was almost twelve thirty and Ron was still not there. Maybe he hadn't been able to come, or he just decided that he didn't want to come at all. Or worse, in Hermione's mind, her father could have found out about it and…well, she didn't want to think about the possibilities.

"Virginia," Hermione said quietly, fifteen minutes after Ron was supposed to be there.

"I know Hermione. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that he is coming. Trust me on this. I don't think he would have done this and not told you anything." So Hermione waited. The minutes passed by until it was one o'clock, thirty minutes late. Just as Hermione was about to say that she had given up, there was a knock at the door.

Virginia squealed happily and, after quickly hugging Hermione, ran to the library door. Taking a deep breath, smoothing out her tattered dress, and putting a smile on her face, Virginia opened the door as Hermione laughed behind her at how silly she was being. Virginia smiled up (a _long_ way) and looked at the tall redhead standing before her. He seemed to be a little confused, obviously because Virginia was not the bushy haired girl that he had been expecting.

"Um, good afternoon." Ron said as politely as he could, considering the fact that he was still puzzled about the situation.

"My name is Virginia. It's nice to meet you." She said, offering him her hand. As he did with Hermione, he took Virginia's hand and kissed it.

"It's er, very nice to meet you too. My name is Ron and I'm looking for someone named Rose." He said, trying not to sound like he didn't want to talk to Virginia.

"Wait, wait, _we're_ looking for someone named Rose." Harry corrected from behind Ron. "Don't you forget that I'm back here too!"

Ron turned his head to look at Harry and rolled his eyes. "Yes, er, we're looking for Rose." Ron couldn't help but be worried. Did Rose send Virginia to tell him she never wanted to speak to him again? Maybe he'd offended her in some way. He had a knack for doing that to people. However, that theory was just unreasonable. That couldn't be it. Even though he told himself this, he couldn't help but be a little nervous, and it showed on his face.

Virginia smiled. "Don't look so anxious. I didn't kidnap her! Come in. She's here." She opened the door wider and welcomed them in before turning to Hermione and mouthing, "Rose?"

"My name." Hermione mouthed back before standing up and greeting Harry and Ron. "I have never met you before." She smiled at Harry, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible. She gave him her hand. 

Trying not to get Ron angry with him, Harry decided it was wiser if he only shook Hermione's hand instead of kissing it. "I'm Harry." He said, "It's nice to finally meet you Rose. Ron's told me loads about you." Beside him, Ron turned a color close to magenta. He really did have a dolt for a best friend.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment and her heart pounded a thousand beats per second but she refused to act like a fool just because she was nervous. "I hope you have only been told good things. I'll have to make sure he didn't tell you something horrible about me." She smiled at the visitors and motioned for Virginia to stand next to her. "You've both already met her but you didn't really have a formal introduction. This is my best friend in the world, Virginia."

She stepped forward, performing an elaborate bow, taking Harry's hand (having already met Ron), and kissing it like he would have done to her. "I'm sure you have done plenty enough of that to people. I figured it was my turn. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir Harry."

"I'm glad to meet you." He said, his eyes twinkling and a bright smile on his face.

Hermione began to tap her foot nervously and Virginia looked toward her. It took less than a second, but Virginia saw it clearly. Hermione had looked at her, then to Harry, then to the door. She understood what Hermione wanted and she gladly carried out her simple diversion. 

"Harry," she said, taking his hand in hers once more, "have you seen much of the castle yet?"

"No. I have been here a few time but I haven't seen much of anything."

A glint of happiness shimmered brightly in Virginia's eyes. "Oh that's _terrible_! I simply must take you on a tour of our lovely castle! You two just wait here, talk, read, do whatever. We'll be back later." With that said, Virginia pulled Harry along behind her. This left Ron and Hermione alone in the now very silent library.

"Come and sit down. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Hermione broke the still mood, pulling out two chairs. 

"Thank you." After an awkward moment of silence, Ron brought up something he had wanted to ask her since the talk with his father. "Did you speak with your father, about the arranged marriage?" He tried not to sound too eager to know the answer.

"Oh, well, he tried talking to me but the conversation had to be cut short so I don't know who I will be marrying yet." She stopped for a second before going on. 

"I am actually sort of relieved that he didn't get a chance to discuss it with me. This isn't what I want, to be forced into marriage. Father doesn't seem to be backing down though. Supposedly, it's the best thing for me and for this," Hermione stopped quickly, and took a deep breath. She was about to say 'and for this kingdom' which clearly wouldn't make sense when talking about a peasant girl. She quickly replaced that with "and for this family." 

Ron nodded his head sadly. He had really wanted her to say that the whole thing had been called off. Of course, the chances of that happening were slim to nothing.

"Never mind about that. I'd much rather talk to you about happier things. Have you talked to your father yet?" Hermione asked after they had been silent for a few seconds. Ron seemed to brighten up and he eagerly told her about small parts of the chat with his father, careful to mention anything of his own arranged marriage.

They continued to talk about many things. Having only known each other for two days, they didn't know much about the other and now was a good time to learn. Hermione invented a question and answer 'game' that would help them with this. It wasn't very complicated and it proved effective for their purpose. It was only two o'clock and Hermione had already learned everything from his greatest wish (seeing his mother again) to his favorite food (anything edible). She found him to be a very humorous person, especially when telling tales of his misadventures with Harry as a small boy. However, the time that she had allowed herself to spend there was quickly running out.

"Oh dear," Hermione was finally able to say after recovering from her latest fit of laughter. "It's getting late. The sun will be down in less than an hour. I'm afraid we'll have to save the rest of your stories for another day. I'll walk you to the castle gate. I'm sure Virginia has been keeping Harry busy but they must be done touring the castle by now."

"You're probably right." Ron gave in, even though he felt disappointed, to say the least, about having to go already.

After pushing in the chairs that they had been sitting on, Hermione opened the door for them and began to walk Ron back to the castle entrance. She was thinking vaguely that Virginia had been wrong, he hadn't held her hand, when she felt him come beside her and gently lace his fingers through hers. A smile and a blush spread over her face and she felt at peace for the first time in weeks. They walked like that until they saw that Virginia and Harry were waiting for them at the front of the castle.

"Good bye for now Rose. I'll try to return again." Ron said before letting her hand slip from his. She smiled and waved to Harry who also said his goodbye. Once they had left, Virginia eagerly rushed to Hermione's side.

"Didn't I tell you! I knew he would do it! When you two get married, you'd better thank me. Remember to thank little Virginia, who knew that he'd hold your hand!" Hermione laughed, wrapping her arm around her friend, and made her way back to the tower room where she could forever imprint this day into her mind.

A/N: I'm done! I'm so happy and so so so very sorry that it took such a long time. Gosh, it's been months at least! You are all very great for waiting this long! I admire your patience. I hope that was good, I don't think it was but hopefully I did a good job. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. There shouldn't be too many more coming. I think this story's almost done, finally! Anyway, thanks to all the really great people who reviewed this so far! I love you all! Please review! See yal next chapter! ~Adnap Nottap (A.K.A. Addy) 


	5. The Chapter Where Harry Learns Something...

A/N: I'm so sorry the last chapter took so long to be uploaded! I was struggling on what to put in that chapter…it really was a meaningless piece of fluff…lol. Anyway, I know where my plot is going now and I'll probably write a lot quicker than before. Thanks to the people who've reviewed so far and told me to get my butt moving on this chapter. It really motivated me to work on it!! Anyway, thanks again and here's your story!

Disclaimer: Ah, the beauty of these characters does not belong to me…however, when I become rich and famous *laughs loudly*, I'll gladly buy them off of you Ms. Rowling!! Yes, it's true…the wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns these characters *sob* which means I don't. Oh, and the whole plot for the 'Sleeping Beauty' thing is owned by Disney…aw well, too bad.

Characters: Elizabeth comes back in this chapter…and then we have the four main characters Hermione (Rose), Ron, Sir Harry, and Virginia. Ooh, I love my little Elizabeth. She's such a precious character!! *Smiles*.

Pairings: R/Hr, H/G (mostly H/G in this chapter)

Setting: The King of Ellia's office, the barn in Hogsmeade.

Rating: G

Summary: This chapter will be more H/G than R/H because I wanted to develop that part of the story and well, this chapter is the most useless one in the whole fic…just read ok? Hope you like. Oh, and, this is um…third or second to last chapter. Almost finished!!!

Sleeping Beauty-Harry Potter Style

Chapter 5

Harry woke up stiff and cold. His best friend's castle always felt like that. He stretched, feeling lonely and thinking once again that he had to find a female companion soon or he'd die a bachelor. However, he pushed the thought out of his mind. The thing that was most important now was helping Ron realize that he was madly in love with Rose. He got dressed into the warmest thing he could find and walked down several halls to Ron's room, knocking on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. Where was Ron? Harry laughed to himself, remembering exactly whom he was talking about. Ron was probably asleep. Dead to the world was a better way of putting it. Laughing more, he opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was empty. Ron wasn't in his bed, and what surprised Harry even more was the fact that the bed was actually made. Harry stood dumbfounded in the doorway. Ron never woke up early. He must really like Rose if he was willing to do that to see her.

 Harry sighed. "He couldn't have woken me up? Oh well, I'll just walk by myself I guess." He didn't want to be alone all day today, and strange things were always happening to Ron and him. He wanted to make sure that he actually was meeting Rose. Of course, he'd get to see Virginia again, but this was certainly not the reason he was walking all the way to Hogsmeade, just to see her. That would be absurd. He wouldn't do something like that. His thoughts continued this way as he quickly ate breakfast, and left the castle.

* * * *

Ron had been eager to talk to Rose, why wouldn't he be? He had to admit, he really did care a lot about her. However, they hadn't planned to meet until twelve thirty and he didn't want to get her into any trouble. That was why, when Ron woke up for an unknown reason, early in the morning, he had gone to talk to his father. He felt it was a lot easier to talk to his father now than it had been before. His father just seemed to understand what he was talking about. It really amazed Ron sometimes because, after all, his father was much older than he was and Ron didn't expect him to understand any of the problems he was having. He had gotten dressed quickly and walked straight to his father's office, not even bothering to get breakfast.

Like he had before, Ron knocked softly on the door before coming in. He was still worried about interrupting, and didn't know whether his father would object to him coming to talk. However, the king didn't seem to mind, actually, he seemed very happy to see his son.

"Oh, Ronald, you're up early." He said, as Ron came to sit down. His expression changed to concern though, as he saw that something was clearly bothering his only child. "Ronald, is everything ok?"

"Well, I guess, it's just…" Ron trailed off before saying, "When did you know that you were in love with Mom?"

"Oh," he wasn't expecting that, but he smiled. "I would love to say that I always loved your mother, however, if I said that, I'd be lying." Ron stared at his father in shock. The king gave a warm laugh, which utterly confused Ron. "Ronald, your mother was a wonderful woman but the under the circumstances, I would have rather married an ogre." Ron's eyebrows came together in an undeniably sweet expression. He was very confused. His father had always seemed to have adored his mother, well, as far as the stories he heard went. The king saw this and smiled.

"I'll explain it to you Ronald. You see, our marriage was an arranged marriage, and frankly, I was just as pleased about marrying her as you are about marrying the princess of Hogsmeade. I was young, and I didn't want to be forced to do anything. But after we were forced to spend so much time together, I really started enjoying her company.

"I think I truly realized that I was in love with her when she was no longer with me." The king smiled. "Your mother took a trip to Indore a year after we were married. She was asked to give her blessing to the newborn prince there, and I didn't go with her. I don't know why I chose not to go but I'm glad I stayed here. The reason for that is, I realized how much your mother truly meant to me because I was away from her. I woke up the day after she left, and it hit me. I had fallen in love with her and I felt so terrible about not doing anything to show her. I felt even worse because at that moment, all I wanted to do was be with her, and she was off in some distant country."

Ron stared at his father, disbelieving and not saying anything for a second. 

"Well, what happened?" He asked eagerly after his father had been quiet for a few seconds. The king was glad Ron was enjoying the story so much. He had always wanted to tell Ron about this but never knew when the time would come.

He continued speaking. "She was supposed to be gone for a month, but I couldn't wait for her to come back, so I rode out to Indore. I met her right before the prince was to be brought out for everyone to see. She was obviously very surprised to see me and she complained that she would be going up to give her blessing soon, but I wouldn't wait a second longer. So I," the king stopped and Ron leaned forward expectantly. His father smiled.

"What did you say?" Ron asked impatiently.

The warm laugh rang through his office. "I told her how I had been dying with out her and," he stopped suddenly, laughing, obviously reliving the experience. "I wish you had gotten to know your mother. She was something else. Always liked to play jokes on people and she was a joy to be around. I must say though, when you are nervous it isn't much fun to be laughed at. That was what she did." He shook his head and laughed. "I was pouring my heart out to her, and she was laughing. Then of course, she said it had taken me a while to feel the same way she did. Your mother was a special person. She would have loved to see you now, all grown up, going through the same thing we did." His father sighed and dabbed at his eyes with a small, embroidered handkerchief he took from his pocket.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting the handkerchief away, "I miss your mother dearly. You would have loved her just as much as I did. I regret not spending more time with her before she died." He sighed and went on. "Don't make the same mistake Ronald. I have a feeling you may understand how I felt about your mother because you are going through something like that too. Whoever this girl is, she's a very lucky person. Just let her know before it's too late and you don't get a chance to. Whoever she is, she deserves that much. I will do anything I can to help you. I hope you know that."

Ron looked up at his father and realized just how much he had needed him all these years, and had never given himself the chance to be helped. His father really was a good person, and he did know what Ron was going through. He jumped up with sudden energy, knocking the chair back.

"I agree with you father. I know what I have to do. Thank you for listening." And before his father could say anything, Ron was out the door and rushing to saddle up one of the horses. Today, he would ride to Hogsmeade and do something he'd never thought he'd do before. His father was right. Rose deserved to know how he felt about her, and today would be a fantastic day to tell her.

* * * *

Harry had finally reached the castle in Hogsmeade and was now looking to find Virginia. She would know where Ron was, or at least where Rose was. He stopped in front of the drawbridge and stood there, thinking. In the back of his mind, he knew where Ron was. He was here, talking to Rose, where he should be. He knew that Ron didn't need to be checked up on. He knew that he wasn't coming to check on Ron anyway. The thing was, he just couldn't admit it to himself. He didn't want to muddle everything happening about Ron and Rose just because he might be slightly attracted to Rose's best friend. Harry smiled, he was blushing, something unusual for him, but he was happy. He'd admitted it. He did like Virginia. She was a wonderful person. He only hoped it wouldn't get in the way with Ron's love life. Smiling once more, he crossed the drawbridge and entered the castle.

He walked along, trying to find his way back to the library. Even though it was a little early for Ron's meeting, he thought Virginia might be there. After ten minutes of walking around in circles, he headed for the barn, which was where Ron had said Rose worked. Harry stepped in and was greeted by the site of thousands of stalls each with a cow and a milkmaid inside. There was a young girl in the first stall. She looked no older than thirteen. He decided he may as well ask her if she had seen Ron anywhere. She might have even heard of Virginia before, if Harry was lucky.

"Um, excuse me miss." He started, coming up to her. It was Elizabeth. She turned around and looked curiously at him. She had gotten a lot of visitors in the past week. It was amazing, since usually, no one ever talked to her, especially not handsome young men.

She smiled and blushed, "Yes?"

"My name is Harry. I was wondering if you knew my friend Ron. He's tall, with-"

"Red hair?" Elizabeth asked in a dreamy sort of voice. Harry smiled. Ron sure had a weird affect on girls.

"Yes, that's him. Have you seen him? I was wondering if he's been here. He might be with one of the other milkmaids. Her name is Rose. Or, if you don't know where they are, you might be able to tell me about Rose's best friend, Virginia…"

"Oh, I haven't seen Ron all day." She looked a little sad. "The last time I saw him was a few days ago. He went off with the princess." She stopped suddenly and covered her face with her hands. Harry looked very confused.

"The princess? I think you must be mistaken. The only person Ron has talked to her is Rose. She isn't a princess, not at all. She works here in the barn with you. Or at least, that is what Ron told me…" He looked down at Elizabeth, who was still covering her face with her hands. "If you know something about Rose that I don't know, you should tell me." Harry said.

"I should not have said anything. I know where her friend Virginia is-"

Harry interrupted her. "May I ask you your name?"

"Elizabeth." She said simply, still feeling terrible about her slip up.

"Elizabeth, please listen to me. Ron is my best friend, and I think that if you are saying what I think you are saying, well, he should know. Is Rose the princess of Hogsmeade?"

It was a few long silent seconds while Harry waited for her answer but finally, Elizabeth nodded her head. Harry gaped. This was wonderful. She was a princess. Ron could marry her if he wanted to. He couldn't wait to tell him, except…a horrible thought struck Harry suddenly. He would have to talk to Virginia first. He wouldn't want to tell Ron about this if Rose didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her. He sighed, everything was much more complicated now.

"Elizabeth, you are a wonderful person. You've helped a lot. Now, you were saying something about Virginia. You know where she is?" Elizabeth sighed slightly. What had she gotten Hermione into? She hoped nothing would go too wrong with Harry's newfound knowledge. She could only wait and see.

A/N: Sorry I had to end it there. I know you guys are all going to mutilate me because you might have been waiting a while for this one. It's almost finished. This is the third to last chapter. I have the next chapter written but I'll wait to see if anyone is still reading this before I post it. If I get reviews, I'll post the next chapter. Oh, and finals are coming up soon, so if it doesn't get posted, that's because I'm actually doing some work for a change ;-). Thank you all in advance for reviewing and putting up with me all this time while you wait to get to the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taking so long for them to realize what's going on but that is coming really soon. Again, thanks, you guys have been great!

~Addy


	6. Of Important Facts and Sleepy Castles

A/N: Please read this, well, part of it at least! I'm sorry to make you wait for this chapter. I was going to post, then finals crept up on me. When I finally came to do final editing, I was like, "Omg, I wrote this??" So, it took longer…Now, the only thing that I really have to warn you about is, in this chapter, it's the same day that Harry was there in the last one, but I've made it Herm's birthday, because if I didn't, she would never prick her finger in time for me to finish this extremely long and tedious story. I didn't want to have to write a bazillion more chapters. I think in the third chapter somewhere, I said that her birthday was coming in two weeks, well, just pretend for me please, just until I've gotten it fixed. Thanks! I'm sorry for not keeping my facts straight. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Please do so again this time, especially since this is the second to last chapter and if you don't mind, could you say what you liked about it? That'd be great. J Oh, and, I forgot to mention. I have absolutely no clue how you work a spinning wheel, so I made it up. If anyone does know, can you tell me so that I can make it sound like I do know what I'm talking about?

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me, just like it hasn't belonged to me in any of the other chapters that you all have thankfully read and (hopefully) reviewed. The characters themselves belong to J. K. Rowling and the characters they are based on, and the plot, both belong to um…someone who isn't me *shruggs*.

Characters: The whole lot is in this one, except for Ron, he's in the next chapter. Harry, Hermione, the king of Hogsmeade (Herm's dad), Elizabeth, Virginia, and *gasp* yes, Rita Skeeter too.

Parings: Same as always R/Hr, H/G. There was supposed to be a lot of H/G last chapter but I cut it short. So there should be some in this one.

Setting: The castle in Hogsmeade…like always, enjoy J

Rating: G

Summary: It's Hermione's eighteenth birthday and she finds out something that will change her life from this point on. She is just getting really hyped about it when, something happens. *sigh* Poor Hermione, you'll see… 

Sleeping Beauty-Harry Potter Style

Chapter 6

Hermione had woken up that day, and had totally forgotten that it was her birthday. If it hadn't been for Virginia, thrusting a present into her hands as soon as her eyes had opened, she would have forgotten completely.

"Happy birthday sleepy head!" Virginia called, sitting on the edge of her best friend's bed.

"Virginia! You know you didn't have to get me anything!" Hermione protested, though she was smiling all the same. She may have been a princess but she had many years when only Virginia had remembered why the day was so special. Her parents rarely went out of their way to surprise her but she didn't blame them. They were always busy. Still, she would have liked for them to acknowledge it at least.

"Open it!" Virginia said excitedly, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. Hermione followed the command and slowly began to unwrap the delicate paper. The wrapping revealed a lovely drawing of her, and a certain red head, hand in hand and smiling. Hermione blushed and smiled brightly. The quality of the piece of artwork was amazing.

"You did this for me Virginia?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I was, well, hoping you would like it. I didn't want you to be angry with me. After all, it is Ron, and, well, I don't want you to feel like I'm suggesting anything, even though I know everything that I would be suggesting is true." A smile played on Virginia's face as she tried not to laugh.

"I love it Virginia. And, if you must know, yes, everything you would be implying, is true. Ron is," Hermione stopped and fingered the red headed figure in the drawing, "he is a very special person to me. He's more than just that." She smiled, "I'm starting to sound like a love sick maiden now. The point is, this is very lovely. I never knew you were such a wonderful artist."

"Oh, well, I never really told you how much I liked drawing. I remembered that your birthday was today and I wanted to give you something very special. I drew the scene from my memory. You two were so darling together. I just had to do it." Virginia stopped, and, taking a chance, said, "Hermione, you know that you care about him more than a normal friend would. I was just wondering, well, when are you going to tell him that?"

Hermione eyed her friend suspiciously. "I was thinking never. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him. He can't know, especially since I'm a princess. It would hurt too much for me. I wouldn't want him to know, not if it had to be like that…" She trailed off, feeling unhappier than she had all week long. 

"You can't be saying you won't even try to tell him. I'm sure he feels the same way and he won't mind if you are a princess. You could probably do the same thing you are doing right now. You could have him come here and…it would be so romantic don't you think. A secret romance…" Virginia sighed dreamily. She had always been the romantic type.

"But I won't be able to do that forever Virginia. I am already arranged to be married after all. What am I supposed to do when I get married? I can't," She didn't want to think about doing something as terrible as cheating on her husband. "It just won't work Virginia…"

"Don't you worry, Hermione. I'll figure something out so that it _will_ work. You just enjoy yourself today. I'm doing research!" With that, Virginia hugged her friend goodbye and was gone before Hermione could stop her.

"Why do I always get into these situations?" Hermione thought out loud. Sighing, she traced her finger around the outline of the drawn Ron's face. Twelve thirty could not come soon enough. She couldn't wait to see Ron.

* * * *

Fifteen minutes earlier, Harry had been talking to Elizabeth and he had learned something that would change Ron's life forever. Right now, he was heading to the library, going the correct way this time, to see Virginia. As he got to the library door, he began to get worried. Just knowing that she was sitting in there made his heart beat faster. He took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine. It was Virginia. Virginia was reasonable enough. She would talk to him. She wouldn't suspect that he was nervous at all, and she wouldn't be able to hear what he was thinking so it was going to be fine. 

Finally realizing how ridiculous he must look standing and staring at the library door, he knocked. Soon afterward, it opened to reveal the person Harry had been waiting all day to see.

"Virginia." He smiled what must have been a very goofy grin.

"Why hello Harry. I'm sorry, you're a bit early. Herm-um, Rose isn't hear yet, and neither is Ron." She smiled at him and for a second he forgot why he was there in the first place.

"Oh, well, um, I wasn't coming to see them. I was really looking for you."

"You were? Well then, by all means come in and sit down. I would never refuse the chance to talk to a handsome young man like yourself." She smiled again, opening the door wider and letting him inside. "So, why _did_ you want to talk to me today?" she asked as he sat down in an armchair. Hearing her question, Harry blushed slightly. Why did he come? He wasn't very sure himself. All he knew was that he had to talk about Rose being a princess. Besides that, the only reason he had wanted to come was to see her. There was no real reason behind that.

He decided the truth was always the best, even in this situation. 

"Well, um, I just kind of wanted to er, see you." He stopped for a second while a blush crept onto Virginia's cheeks before rushing on. "You know, Ron was out early this morning and I had enjoyed your company yesterday. I figured it would be all right if I came to talk to you." This was when he eyed all of the books and papers that were spread out on the low table in front of him. "But of course, if you are busy…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not all that busy. I'm…very glad that you came today." She bit her bottom lip. "I had wanted to talk to you too. I enjoyed your company yesterday as well." She blushed again but she was smiling. "I'm glad we met. You are a very interesting person. I was hoping we could get to know each other better…"

"So was I." There was a long awkward silence that was broken finally by Virginia.

"Do you want to take a walk? The library is so musty and old. I don't know why er, Rose likes it so much in here. I never got to show you the gardens yesterday. They are amazing. It's like being in heaven."

"With that description, how could I turn you down?" He smiled as she took his hand and led him outside.

* * * *

As far as birthdays went, Hermione was having an absolutely terrible one. She still had a long time until Ron came to visit her and it seemed as if her parents had forgotten the day again. She was just about to start working on her embroidery of Ron again (it was almost complete) when her father came in, forgetting to knock.

"Dearest, honey bear, I really do need to talk to you about your arranged marriage, seeing as your birthday is coming up in a few days." Hermione sighed, putting her embroidery down, and giving her father a withered look.

"Father, it _is_ my birthday."

"Today?" He thought for a second. "Weren't you born later? I could have sworn it was coming up still."

"No father. Today is my eighteenth birthday."

"Sweetie pie, why didn't you tell me it was today? My dearest honeysuckle, if you had told me, I would have planned a party for you. But, now that I haven't, I still must talk to you. And now that your birthday is today instead of in two days like I thought, I must tell you about your arranged marriage as soon as possible. Your beloved will be meeting you soon and I think you should know _something_ about him before you actually marry him. Now-"

"I'm sorry father. I know how much this means to you and how much you really want to tell me all about my future but I am quite busy trying to finish this embroidery and then I have to finish reading that new book you gave me. I just don't have time to listen to you about this arranged marriage. Are you sure that you can no longer wait?"

"Aww, pumpkin, if I could do something to change it, I would. But today is the day that I absolutely must tell you. You will stay won't you? I will not take no for an answer." He said in an all too happy voice.

She sighed. This was the end of her relationship with Ron and the beginning of her new life. The life of pain and sorrow, that had taken eighteen years to finally surface. She had enjoyed her freedom while it lasted. She would definitely miss it.

"Ok father. I'll listen."

"Now, like I was telling you a few days ago, he is the prince of Ellia. I know I haven't seen him since he was just a baby but his father is a fine fellow, one of my best friends. And he wouldn't raise a mean child. I'm sure Ronald is a pleasant fellow." Hermione had been barely listening up until this point. When he had said Ronald her eyes shot open and the color drained from her face.

"Ronald?" She said in barely a whisper.

"Yes. Ronald is your husband's name. Is there something wrong sugar? You look deathly ill."

"No, nothing is wrong father." She swallowed. There were probably plenty of people from Ellia named Ronald, or Ron, or anything like that. She couldn't believe how much wishful thinking was affecting her. Still, she had to make sure.

"Was there anything…noticeable about, um, Ronald? Any physical features you remember on him when he was little?" The king smiled, thinking that she was getting interested; finally, in the man she would be marrying. 

"Why, actually darling, there was. He had the most beautiful eyes you will ever see in your life. Gorgeous ones they were. Crystal blue."

Hermione's heart began to beat faster. Why was she so nervous about this? The chance that Ron was Ronald was one in a trillion. There could be no possibility that Ron was the person she was going to marry. Blue eyes weren't that unusual, and Ronald was a common name. There were plenty of Ronalds…

"Father, what color was his hair?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"The strangest color in the world actually. I'd never seen it. You wouldn't think he'd have that color considering that his father's is different."

"White?" She asked hopefully. Even though she desperately wanted Ron to be the one she would have to marry, she was beginning to think that if he were, she would die right there. Her father would surely realize something was up.

"Heavens no buttercup. It was a beautiful color. The same color as fire itself. Orange."

Hermione sat disbelieving. He couldn't be. Ron couldn't be the same Ronald that her father was talking about. It seemed as if the world had stopped turning and her heart had stopped beating. She must have been very pale indeed because her father gave her the strangest look she had ever seen.

"Are you sure you're ok honey bunch?"

"Yes, I'm fine father." She said, trying to reassure him, but her voice shook as she spoke. She asked one more question. 

"Father, Ronald's mother, is, is she still alive?"

Her father looked sadly at her. "No. I'm sorry to say she passed away when she had him. It was such a terrible thing. That poor boy had to grow up with out a mother."

"Yes," Hermione said weakly, "yes, it's dreadful. I think that is all you need to tell me about him. Thank you for coming here to talk to me. I greatly appreciate it." She didn't even have the strength to smile because of how shocked she was. "Goodbye father. I will come down to talk to you again later." With that, she ushered her father out the door, walked back, and fell onto her bed, not able to think one clear thought. She was marrying Ron. She was getting to marry Ron, the only person she had been able to think about for the last week, the person that she found herself falling in love with. For the first time since her father had come, she smiled brightly and began to laugh out loud in glee. She was marrying Ron!

"Hermione," The voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. She recognized the voice. It was odd, but it sounded a little like Ron. Ron didn't know her name was Hermione though. There was no one in the room so she figured she was imagining it and she went on to daydream about her new life.

"Hermione, come here please. I want to see you" Ron's voice called again. Hermione looked up again. There was still no one there but the voice seemed to be coming from outside her room anyway. She got up and went to her door, opening it and looking out into the hall. There was no one there either. She stood and thought for a second about it. The hall was long, and the closest door was a long way away. No one could have said that with out being in the room with her. 

"Hello? Ron?"

"Hermione, I want you to look for me." She shrugged and followed his voice. "You're almost there, come on." Hermione started to run down the hallway. The realization that Ron would be there was wonderful. The faster she got there, the better. Finally, she got to the first room in the hallway.

"Ron? Are you here? I have wonderful news for you."

"Come in. Let me see you." She stepped into the room but Ron wasn't in site.

"Ron?" She asked. She was utterly confused now. How was she able to hear him with out seeing him anywhere? She stepped farther in the room and heard the door click closed behind her. It was locked. She spun around quickly.

There, standing before her was a lady not more than twice her age. Hermione stepped back, immediately afraid of her. Somehow, she knew this person wasn't someone to be trusted.

"Where's Ron? What did you do to him?" Hermione asked as her back hit the wall lightly. There was nowhere to go now. The woman smiled in what was an obvious attempt to look kind but Hermione felt very uneasy. "You had better not do anything to me. My father knows I'm here. He'll come looking for me."

"Oh, I won't do anything to you. I just want to talk to you. And Ron is fine. He's perfectly all right."

Hermione stared back defiantly. "If you are not going to hurt me, why did you lock the door?"

"Dear, would you like it better if it is unlocked? I will unlock it for you. I just called you up here because I thought you might like to know that we're out of thread. We need to spin some more onto this spinning wheel in the corner." She waved her hand at a spinning wheel that seemed to suddenly appear. Of course, it must have been there before. It was illogical to believe it just got there. The woman continued to speak. 

"The problem is, your father did not have time to teach me how to do it. The king is a busy man. But he told me to come to you. You must have done this a thousand times. I thought you might help me."

Hermione still looked skeptical but she moved away from the wall and toward the woman. "Well, I suppose I can teach you except, I've never done it either. I've never seen one of those. We import all our cloth. Didn't you know that?"

The woman seemed to pale for a second before smiling widely and saying, "Oh, yes, your father told me about that. But you see, I told him about the fine quality of homemade cloths and he seemed to agree that it would be a better idea if we made our own. You seem like a very bright girl but if you _can't_ do it…" Hermione had been studying the spinning wheel but when the woman said this, her eyes shot up in a glare. She hated people implying that she could not do something.

"Oh, I can do it." Hermione replied haughtily, striding over to the wheel and studying it once more. "Hmm," After another few seconds of glancing at it, she found what was needed to be done. 

She sat herself on the small chair in front of it and took the wool, spreading it out slowly in her fingers. She noticed how beautiful the dragon tooth needle looked on its perch. It really was an elegant piece of furniture, the spinning wheel. She would have to tell her father to buy more. She took the now string like wool between her fingers and wrapped it around the tooth but just as she was doing so, the woman interrupted. 

"Very nice work." The woman said, looking almost hungry with desire, for what, Hermione didn't know. She turned to look at the woman but soon felt a stinging pain in her finger. She turned her face sharply around and found a small red dot of blood dripping off her pinky. She quickly put it into her mouth, trying to stop it from bleeding. She turned back to the woman and stood.

"You understand how to-how to," Hermione stumbled back a step but caught herself on the wall. She was feeling dizzy and unstable on her feet. The room seemed to be spinning but she continued to speak, "spin w-wool now?" She felt her knees buckle and hit the floor with a thud. Soon the rest of her body came tumbling down. "Please, g-get my father. Something's wrong." She said in barely a whisper. The woman cackled loudly and triumphantly, leaning down near Hermione's face.

"Oh dear, you won't have to worry about him. He'll be in the same predicament you're in soon enough. Nighty-night!"

The last image she saw before her eyelids became to heavy to stay up, was the woman, laughing madly, and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

* * * *

Virginia guided Harry through the garden. It really was like heaven. The flowers sent up a strong and beautiful aroma that seemed to make Harry giddier than he already was.

"These flowers were made by the royal herbologists. They really are amazing. There's a legend about them, though I'm sure it isn't true." Virginia was saying to a grinning Harry. "I'm sure it was just a fable passed along but they say that these flowers make you want to do very bold things…I don't know what those would be," She said, turning to Harry and smiling, "but it's a nice story." Harry was no longer looking at Virginia but at the flowers. She looked up at him and waved her hand in front of his face. 

"Harry?" He didn't reply. "Are you all right?" Still nothing, "Perhaps we should-" but whatever she was about to suggest was completely wiped from her mind when she found that she was being kissed. Apart from being completely surprised she found that it was actually nice. She was about to wrap her arm around his neck when she became rather tired. Harry too, was beginning to feel sleepy. Not more than a second later, they were asleep, frozen on their feet and unable to move, but peaceful all the same.

The same affects began to take place all over the castle. Maids yawned as they hung wet clothing on the line and resorted to resting against the huge tubs of warm water. Dogs, cats, and cows alike all closed their eyes to dreamy thoughts of their next meals. Even the king and queen began stretching and rubbing their eyes as they sat in their thrones and fell into the deep sleep. It seemed as if no one inside the walls of the castle could escape it and soon, there was not a single living thing that had not begun to dream.

Up in a high tower of the castle, a slightly annoying but all together evil laugh rang through the halls. If it had not been for the dear fairy Arabella, Hermione would have been left lying on the cold floor. However, Arabella did come and with a kind smile, she gathered the young girl in her arms and flew her down the hallway toward her bedchambers. Only Arabella, Molly, and Minerva knew of the young man racing to get to the castle.

A/N: Oh, wow! I'm so proud of that chapter! I hope you are too J. Please review for me!!! And if you _didn't_ read the extremely long and tiresome author's note at the beginning of this extremely long chapter, can you tell me what part you've liked, and it doesn't just have to be in this chapter, it can be through the whole story. Only one more chapter to go! I haven't even started on it yet…sorry. I hope you all liked this one and sorry again for the wait!


	7. *grumbles* Please Read This...

Fanfiction.net is being an idiot and it messed up my chapters. If it said you couldn't submit a review on the last chapter…could you review this one? I don't know how I messed up, but please, help by reviewing here!!! Thank you! ~Addy

Ps. Sorry for the inconvenience 


	8. Of Worried Fairies, Brave Princes, and H...

A/N: The final chapter! Well…I'm thinking of doing an epilogue, but this is the last real chapter. I hope you all like it since you have all been patiently waiting for it, with much thanks from me!! I haven't been able to name all the people who reviewed but you know who you are and I just love that you like this story! It makes me so proud to know I've written something that people like! Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did on the others. ~Addy

Disclaimer: No, this isn't mine, please don't sue…

Characters: Everyone's in this one, cept most of them are sleeping…

Pairings: Major R/Hr in this chapter…if you read the other ones, and you know how the Sleeping Beauty story goes, you should know why…and one tiny scene with H/G

Setting: Hogsmeade castle-Herm's Room mostly

Rating: G

Summary: Hermione knows that she's marrying Ron but now she's fallen asleep, along with the rest of the castle and *gasps* the dreaded fairy, Rita Skeeter, is on the loose. She wants nothing more than to keep Princess Hermione the way she is, and will do anything to keep the circumstances going her way. Wherever Rita is, evil will ensue. But what does that mean for Ronald? Will he make it? Will Princess Hermione ever wake up?? Read, and find out… (A/N: my sad attempt at being dramatic, lol)

Sleeping Beauty-Harry Potter Style

Chapter 7

The plump fairy sat on the window's ledge and began to stare out at the path below, watching, and waiting for something to happen. For what seemed like the fiftieth time, she sighed, straightened out her apron, and folded her broad hands across her lap, her wings beating quickly on her back. One of her acquaintances, a tall brunet fairy with emerald green wings turned to look sadly at the first.

"Molly," The fairy at the window turned, "you simply must stop worrying. It won't help any. You know that we can't do anything to help him get here more quickly. He must do this himself."

"Must there be rules? I'm worried about him. What if something happens?" She looked toward the princess lying on the bed and sighed again. "She's been waiting quite long enough for this day. I say we help it move along faster. It isn't right to let true love take so long to surface."

"Yes, I agree with you but rules are rules." The second fairy replied, her emerald wings halting in their beats as she gave the first a stern look.

"Oh Minerva, don't be so stiff. You know, I agree with Molly. We should do something to help the poor boy. He's got his heart in the right place but the way he's going about this…not even getting a horse to ride here. That's what proper princes do. You know that. The white horse, the shining armor. He's going about it all wrong. He doesn't even _have_ armor." The third and final fairy said, finally taking a stand in the conversation that had been started and stopped for at least half an hour now.

Minerva sighed and looked at her fellow fairies. "It isn't right to break rules. You know that it's fairy law not to help princess on quests." She wasn't finished but Molly spoke up. 

"Well, technically Minerva, it isn't a quest."

Minerva gave a withered look first to Molly, who was looking determined, then to Arabella who had her arms crossed over her chest. "You both know it's wrong," she stopped and looked at them again. Their expressions failed to change. "We can't just go helping princess everywhere. We'll get a reputation for doing that if we start this." Still no change. "Honestly you two call yourselves fairies. Well if you two are going to be like that then, you just go help him. It won't make him learn how to be a proper prince if you do everything for him."

"Aww Minerva, we knew you would agree." Molly smiled, standing and wrapping an arm around Minerva's waist. "Come Arabella. We have an evil fairy to beat and a prince to help." Arabella joined the other two and with that, they disappeared in three puffs of smoke, leaving the princess to sleep on, undisturbed.

* * * *

Ron had been rushing down the path to Hogsmeade on foot, unable to find a horse, or any form of transportation for that matter. There hadn't been a pony, carriage, not even a mule in sight when he had gone in search of one in the stables. His energy was well spent by now and he was feeling strangely tired. His feet felt like cement, something that had never happened before on his many trips to Hogsmeade. Despite this, he pushed forward, thinking only of telling Rose that he cared about her. 

What he did not know was that his drowsiness was being caused by the same person who had put everyone else to sleep. Hovering up above the trees there sat the evil fairy, Rita Skeeter. As Ron yawned yet again Rita laughed in triumph. If Ron could not reach the castle, Princess Hermione would never wake up and all would be lost in the kingdom of Hogsmeade. The evil fairy watched from above as Ron, getting more tired by the minute, rested against a nearby tree. He was nearing the castle now but was far too weary to go any farther at the moment. As Rita saw him close his eyes, she cackled and flew off, back to the castle, her castle.

Rita was too happy to notice any glitch in her plan. This mistake came in the form of three helpful fairies, coming ever closer to the sleeping prince. Molly was the first to reach Ron and she gasped in surprise to see what state he was in. She quickly beckoned her two friends to come closer.

"Minerva, Arabella, we have a slight problem. I think our dear Ronald has fallen asleep on the job!" Molly landed safely and bent to try and wake the sleeping prince. "My poor dear, are you all right?" Ron said nothing.

"Molly, the boy is obviously not going to respond. There's been a spell put on him." Minerva stated.

"We're just going to have to do a counter spell then. He needs to wake up. We can't leave him like this!" Molly countered, looking sadly at the young man. 

"We'll think of something other than a magical remedy. I want to help him just as much as you do but Minerva was right. It's against fairy law to help a prince with magic, during a quest. However, it never said we had to let him mess up completely. I fail to see a part of the law that states anything about helping him in non-magic ways." Arabella grinned as she pointed to a nearby well. "Molly, fly over there and bring back a bucket of water. I have a plan." And so, Molly followed directions and flew to where her friend was pointing. She quickly grabbed the bucket that was sitting nearby and let it down into the well. When she pulled it back up, it was full with crystal clear water. When she returned, Arabella smiled and took the bucket.

"Oh Arabella, you aren't going to do what I think you are! He's not going to like being woken up that way!" Minerva scolded, though there was a tone of amusement in her voice.

"What else do you propose Minerva? We have to help and this is the fastest way, though I'm not too sure Ron will be happy that he's soaking wet when he wakes up." Arabella shrugged, smiling, and quickly tipped the bucket over, pouring the water out onto Ron. It took half a second for Ron to sit up in surprise and stare at his, now saturated, clothing.

"What did you do that for! I was having a pleasant dream and you went and ruined it by trying to drown me!"

Standing behind Arabella and Molly, Minerva whispered, "What did I tell you? Now he's sore with us." She did not intend for Ron to hear, but he had.

"Of course I'm sore with you! You dumped a bucket of water on me! Who are you three anyway?"

"We," Molly started, stepping forward, "are three fairies who live in this kingdom. We gave the princess blessings at her birth and we're here to help you get a move on with finding your true love." She waited for an answer from Ron but he could only stare blankly at them. 

In a second, he was blushing and he said in a whisper, "So, you three know about Rose?" The fairies exchanged looks but did not say anything to Ron. "Oh, you three must believe I'm supposed to marry the awful princess who lives here." He said, motioning to the castle in the distance, with a dripping hand.

"Yes, we mean that young lady and she is in no way awful." Minerva said. As Ron began to protest, she stopped him. "You may not say anything foul about her. Just come with us and don't complain." Feeling it was smarter to listen to them and follow along, Ron stood, brushing the wet dirt off of his clothing and trying to dry out his sopping wet hair.

"Here, let me help you with that dear." Molly said, motioning for Ron to step closer. He took a furtive look at the fairy and did as she said. With a flick of her wand, he was dry, though his hair still stuck up in odd places. "Ah, that's much better. Come along. We can only walk you to the castle walls, then you're on your own dear." Ron sighed, nodded, and followed the three fairies. It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * * *

Up in the highest tower where the princess slept, Rita watched from the same window Molly had been observing. She scowled as she watched the three fairies far down below help the prince awaken. Those three would ruin her plan! It wasn't fair that they got to help him.

"Well," Rita said with an evil laugh, "two can play this game!" And with a swish of her wand, thick coils of vines grew over the castle walls, making a small forest of impenetrable vines. The prince would not be successful this time!

"See if you can get through that! Those three can't help him using their magic so all will be lost and _then_, then I will be victorious! You go girl!" Rita grinned, pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose, and took out a strange pen. After taking out a piece of paper, she placed the tip of the pen vertical to the parchment and smiled.

"Let's see, for the first issue of the Rita Skeeter Chronicle, I should put an article all about me and how I became queen! Ok, let's test my wonderful pen! Rita Skeeter is the queen of Hogsmeade." On the paper, in tiny scrawl, the pen began to write 'The magnificently beautiful and wonderfully talented author, Rita Skeeter, has the pleasure of gracing the peasants of Hogsmeade with her presence as queen, and might I say she makes one lovely lady in that crown of hers.'

"Oh beautifully done! This is going to be a lot of fun!" And with that, the pen began to write the first article of the first issue of the Rita Skeeter Chronicle.

* * * *

Finally, the four travelers reached the gates of the castle, their mouths gaping at what stood before them. "What happened?" Ron asked, glaring at the thick green vines which now stood covering what was once the gate of the beautiful castle in Hogsmeade.

"Rita." The three fairies stated in unison. Arabella proceeded to explain to Ron, who was looking quite confused, all about Rita Skeeter and how she was trying to stop him from reaching Hermione.

"We're very sorry Ronald dear," Molly said, "but you'll have to get through this on your own. We can't help you anymore."

"But, I don't even have a sword! How am I supposed to get through this?" He shouted, looking helplessly at the three fairies before him. It looked as if he wasn't going to be able to see Rose after all. Molly gave Minerva a pleading look which Minerva countered with a glare.

In a whisper, she told Molly exactly why she was glaring. "It's the law Molly! We can't use magic to help him. You must accept this. He has to figure it out himself!"

"But he doesn't even have a sword Minerva! Can't we just give the poor dear a sword? That isn't using too much magic. It will only require a calling spell!"

"All right, all right. I'll do it." Rolling her eyes and taking out her wand, which she felt had been used far too much recently, she formed a circle of green smoke in the air and said in a clear voice, "sword," before bringing down her wand. In a second, a gleaming silver blade hovered in front of the prince.

"Thank you. You three have been a big help. I'll find Rose first then I'll go and try to help that princess of yours." Molly was grinning, and bursting to tell him the revelation about Rose, but was successfully stopped by Minerva who put her hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Now is not the time. He'll figure it out soon enough." And to Ron she said, "Good luck. Perhaps we will see you again." 

And before Ron could say anything else, the fairies were gone. Turning back toward the vines, Ron sighed and lifted the sword he had received. Hoping the vines were not too thick, he swung the sword and hit the nearest branch. He stood back in shock. The green plant seemed to melt away at the swords touch. Smiling, and with more energy, he began to swing at anything green in his reach. Soon, he would be in the castle and be able to find Rose.

Once the vines directly in front of him were cleared, and he could see the courtyard inside the castle, he put the sword in his belt and stepped in. He looked around in confusion as he entered. Everyone inside seemed to be sleeping, and the sun was still up in the sky. He ventured into the barn to see if perhaps, Rose had fallen asleep while milking the cows. He passed by Elizabeth, who rested her head against her calf's hind leg, and found himself more confused when he saw that the cow was also asleep. Not finding Rose in the barn, he left and began to head for the garden.

Once surrounded by the tall trees and brightly colored flowers, he found the situation less confusing, and quite more odd. Perhaps this was a spell put on the entire castle. It would make sense but Ron could not understand why putting a castle full of people and animals would help anything. As he was walking down the third row of flowers, he spotted someone he knew.

It was Harry.

But he wasn't the only one there. Ron smiled and tried not to laugh when he saw Virginia, and his best friend, in a somewhat cozy position. If only there was some way to capture the moment. (Ah, what would the world be like with out cameras…) Remembering why he came into the garden in the first place, Ron moved out of the garden and headed for the castle itself.

He had a strange feeling that she would be up somewhere high. He followed the first set of stairs he found and walked up quite a ways until he reached the top, hoping _this_ would be where Rose was resting.

* * * *

Rita had finished the first article of her magnificent newspaper and was now looking down at her courtyard. She smiled and thought about the type of plants she would put in the entranceway. As she was thinking of this, however, she spotted a red headed figure rushing down the cobblestone pathway in the garden, toward the castle.

"No! This can't be happening! Why won't he just die? He is ruining all my fun! I will find a way to stop him. He can't get past me. I will not fail. I can't. I want to be queen!" She whined, taking her wand out once again and boarding up the door to Hermione's tower, adding locks and bolts. "He will not win. I am never giving up my throne." With that, she huffed in anger and sat on a chair near to the princess's bed.

* * * *

Ron raced to the first door he found and stopped dead when he saw how many locks there were.

"Whoever this Rita person is must really not want me to go here. I bet this is where Rose is lying. A few locks and boards aren't going to stop my sword and I!" 

Pulling his sword from his belt, he quietly touched the tip to the locks, which melted away, much like the vines had. As soon as he had rid himself of Rita's magical locks, he opened the door. There, sitting in front of him, was not Rose, but someone else. She even _looked_ annoying. With her horn rimmed glasses and a pen scribbling across a piece of parchment, Ron realized that he wouldn't want to meet _this_ person on the street. Ron cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but I-"

"You!" Rita looked up and glared at Ron. "What are you doing in here? How did you get past my locks?"

"Oh, so you're this Rita person aren't you? My name's Ron, and you're in my way. If you could just give up and leave me alone. You're really no good at magic."

Rita gasped in shock. "How dare you say that! I'm wonderful at magic. I can prove it to you. Watch." Rita walked over to stand next to, a very skeptical, Ron and showed him the parchment she had been writing on. "Rita knows magic." Again, the pen began to move along the page writing, 'Rita Skeeter, the lovely fairy standing next to the gangly young man with messy hair, is simply wonderful at magic. So there!'

Ron rolled his eyes. "That doesn't prove anything, and you are really starting to annoy me so please move." When Rita straightened her shoulders and planted her hands on her hips, Ron sighed and stuck his sword out, hitting Rita's pen.

"No! That's my source of power! How did you know that? I'm ruined! Ruined! I'll get you back someday you little brat!" And with that, the pen melted to the floor and Rita began to shrink. Ron nonchalantly took a glass from the side of Hermione's bed and covered the tiny Rita before moving around her to face the princess.

"Rose?" he asked coming closer and kneeling next to the bed. "Wake up Rose, please. I have something very important that I need to tell you."

"She won't wake up my dear." Ron turned to see Molly, looking at him with twinkling eyes. "I would like you to meet Princess Hermione."

After a moment in which Ron became very confused and did not see anyone other than Rose in the room, he voiced his confusion in a statement that was very profound.

"Huh?" He looked around him. "There isn't anyone here. What are you talking about?" Molly stepped forward and sat on the end of Hermione's bed.

"My dear, this is Hermione."

Ron gave Molly a withered look. "This is not your princess. _This_ is Rose. Now, if you would please tell me how to wake her up."

"Ronald, you must understand that this is Hermione. Hermione is Rose. She's been hiding her identity from you, much like you have from her. She didn't want to tell you she was a princess."

"Yeah, sure. Good joke. Now if you could just tell me-"

"Prince Ronald, you must listen to her. She is telling the truth. This is Rose, and it is Hermione. They are the same person." Minerva said, entering the room as well.

Ron looked at the two fairies with an expression that told them he thought they must be insane but he went along with it. "Ok, so, let's say you're telling the truth. Then, I'd be marrying Rose?" A smile spread across his face for a mere second before he cleared his throat and became serious again.

"We are telling the truth and you are marrying Rose. Ronald, what would we get by lying to you?" Minerva asked logically. He thought about it for a second, but was unable to think of anything. He looked back at Rose, or rather, at Hermione and he narrowed his eyebrows for a second, not willing to believe that it was the truth.

"For now, I believe you. I mean, after all, I can ask Ro-Hermione when she wakes up. Now, the problem is, I'm not sure of how I'm supposed to actually _do_ that. How do I make her wake up?"

Molly, Minerva, and Arabella (who had walked into the room soon enough to hear where the conversation was going) exchanged grins which made Ron a little scared.

"Well, dear, you see, the spell put on Hermione was a rather awkward one. You have to," but she couldn't get out the answer because she began to giggle like a school girl when she thought about it.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I suppose I have to be the one who's mature enough to tell you. The spell put on her was harsh. It said she would die by pricking her finger on a spinning needle. However, this was changed and softened by Arabella." She motioned to the fairy standing near her. "You did make the change. Would you like to tell him?"

"Oh will you three get on with it? I really have something terribly important to tell her and you all are wasting my time!" Ron shouted, shocking the three fairies.

"Calm down Ron, I'll tell you. The princess fell into a deep sleep, causing the rest of the castle's beings to fall asleep with her, and she can only be woken up, by true loves first kiss."

Ron turned white and looked at Hermione. "Hold on, you mean, I have to…I can't!"

"Oh Ron, don't be a baby. Of course you can. It's not that hard. All you have to do is lean down and kiss her." Arabella said plainly. "It's not as if you have to fight a giant fire breathing dragon. It's only a kiss."

"Only a kiss?" Ron said, now running his hand through his hair. "Only a kiss…and, wait a second. What if I'm not her true love?"

"Don't worry dear, you are." Molly said, now cured of the giggles. 

Ron paled and looked at Hermione again. "Only a kiss…" He glared back up at the three fairies. "You don't think I'm going to do it while you're here do you?" Molly looked hurt, Minerva sighed, and Arabella smiled. 

"Come you two. He's right. We should leave him alone." Minerva said, turning and going through the door. Arabella followed.

"Ron dear," Molly said, looking up at him (he was quite a lot taller), "remember to invite me to the wedding." With that, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with all her might.

"Uh, I'll remember to do that for you Molly." Ron said, blushing and taking a deep breath as he saw Molly leave the room. They were right. It was only a kiss. It wasn't that hard. And besides, it should be very easy to do this. He cared about Hermione a lot didn't he?

"You're going to be fine Ron. You're going to be fine." He said to himself, standing over Hermione's bed. He sighed and shook his head. "Why did it have to be a kiss? Never mind, I'm going to do this." 

Determined not to let his nerves get the best of him, he kneeled down next to her bed again, and closing his eyes, leaned in closer. And suddenly, he knew that what Arabella said was totally wrong. It wasn't just _a_ kiss. This was _the_ kiss. This was what he was meant to do, and Hermione was the person he was meant to do this with. It was like putting the last piece of a puzzle in place. Everything suddenly made sense. Nothing mattered except for the fact that he was kissing her. And then, it was over.

He moved away from Hermione and waited. If Molly was wrong, if he wasn't her 'true love', she wouldn't wake up, and if he was…Ron grinned…if he was her true love, all would be right with the world. What seemed like forever was no more than a few seconds. Hermione's eyes flickered open, filling with the sight of Ron, leaning over her, a worried expression on his face.

"Ron! You're here. Where's that old lady? Has she taken over the castle? Is my father ok? What's been going on? Is everything all right? What are you doing here? Did-"

"Whoa, Hermione calm down. Everything is fine. I don't know about the lady you were rambling about but no one has taken over the castle. I've never met your father but I'm sure he's waking up right about now. A lot has happened and I'm not the only one with explaining to do."

"Wait, how did you know my name was Hermione?"

"It's a long story, but I know about everything; you being a princess and being Rose, at the same time. Three very special ladies told me all about you."

"So," Hermione smiled and sat up taller in her bed, "you know about the arranged marriage?"

"Yeah." Ron laughed. "I guess that means you're stuck with me now." 

Hermione laughed and smiled fondly at him. "You know Ron, that isn't an entirely bad thing."

"Oh really…" Ron's reply faded out as Hermione leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled at the expression on his face. "I'm going to like getting used to that." Laughing, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She was definitely going to enjoy being married.

The End

A/N: Oh my goodness, I'm done! *cheers* I'm so happy! Now, if you all want it, I'll make an epilogue. If you don't want it, I'll make an epilogue anyway and forget you. I just want to say thanks to everyone who's seen me through this fic and not given up on me because of my (sad and pathetic) timing of the posts. It's been a long trip from chapter one to chapter seven and you reviewers deserve credit for putting up with me. Thanks a million! Also, a giant thanks to Amanda for reading the story and checking to make sure the mistakes I make don't get into the final version. I love you all for supporting me!! It makes me proud to know you guys like my stories! *hugs* That's it for now. Catch you in the next fic! ~Addy


	9. An Epilogue, Of Sorts

A/N: Can you believe how long it's taken me to update this? And all I had to write was the epilogue. Sorry for being so lazy guys! Anyway, it's here now, finally. And, I'm hoping it doesn't have too many grammar mistakes because I didn't beta this one. My beta's sick with the flu L *sniff*. I hope she feels better but anyway, I hope you enjoy this! It's been a long hard road to finish this fic but I'm finally done! Gotta warn you, major fluff in this chapter, I'm serious. You'll be drowning in it. Anyway, I hope you're the type of people who like that stuff! 

Sincerely,

~Addy

Disclaimer: As in all the other chapters I've done and you've so dutifully read, I own nothing, boo-hoo…

Characters: Everyone, even Rita

Pairings: R/Hr and H/G but there's some major H/G in this chapter. That's the reason why I wrote it so that I could add that little bit in there. ;o)

Setting: Hogsmeade castle

Rating: G

Chapter Summary: Hermione and Ron are having their wedding and everyone's there to celebrate, including Ron's cousins. Insanity might pop out anywhere with all these people! And Harry makes an announcement, or, rather, a plea.

Sleeping Beauty-Harry Potter Style

Chapter 8 (Aka, the epilogue)

Forks and knives clinked musically on the china plates of Hogsmeade Hall. What seemed like hundreds of tables, with hundreds of people sitting at them, were laid out in the giant expanse of the room. At the front, stood another table, at which sat a very happy newlywed couple. With his best friend and his wife on either side of him, Ron was feeling elated. As the food on the plates began to disappear, Harry clinked his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention.

As everyone quieted and looked toward him, Harry spoke, "Now, the marriage of two kingdoms is always a good celebration but for me, it's more special. Ron has been my friend ever since I was a little kid, and we shared everything together. The only thing he had never gone through, which I was eagerly waiting for, was falling in love with someone. Now I don't want to sound mushy, but I've never seen two people more in love than these two. Isn't that right?" He asked everyone sitting at the tables before him. They all nodded and murmured their words of agreement. Somewhere in the crowd, there was a loud sniff as Molly began to cry. "I just wanted to say," Harry continued, turning to Ron, who was grinning at an almost blinding rate, "that these two were meant to be together, and to give my congratulations to the happy couple." With this, he sat down to enormous applause as a piano in the background began to play. It was time for the newlywed's first dance.

Taking her hand in his, Ron led Hermione to the open space, which was being used as a dance floor. He wrapped one arm around her waist, taking her hand in his other. Sighing happily, she rested her head on his chest. They spun quietly around the floor for a minute or too before Ron kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Hermione."

She looked up at him slightly, her eyes sparkling, a bright smile on her face, and replied, "I love you too Ron." before hugging him closer and gently placing a kiss on his lips. As another song started, other couples came onto the dance floor. Hermione's parents, who since almost losing her to eternal sleep had paid more attention to her, smiled at their daughter as they passed. Ron's twin cousins, had also (unfortunately for Ron) been invited but they seemed to think that it would be far too improper to do any prank…yet.

Virginia, who had been Hermione's maid of honor of course, could not help but grin as Harry asked her to dance. It had been a whole five months since the fateful day they had visited the garden together and they were still courting. It was quite early to hope of such things but Virginia couldn't help but think that she might some day be in more secure of a relationship with Harry. The thought of marrying him sent a blush to her cheeks and made her smile as she held him close.

Half way through a beautiful song sung by none other than Elizabeth (who had also been the flower girl), Harry, swallowing hard and stopping mid dance, put his hand in his pocket, got down on his knee and smiled up at a very confused Virginia. Taking out a small wooden box covered in flowers, Harry swallowed once more. The people formerly dancing were now stopping around them and looking intently. Out of the box, Harry pulled a delicate silver ring. He smiled awkwardly, taking Virginia's hand in his.

Tears began to flow silently over her cheeks as he spoke. Even if he did sound nervous, he still got the point across.

 "V-Virginia, for almost six months I've known you, and perhaps that doesn't seem long, but you are, beyond everything else, the most important thing in my life." The few people who had not noticed them had now stopped talking, and doing what they had previously been doing. "You may not believe me but ever since I've met you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about how wonderful you are, and how much, I really, l-love you." He gulped and looked at her, hopefully. He had never told her he'd loved her. Cared about her yes, but they'd never used the 'L-word' before. But Virginia, with the state she was in, could not say anything but continued to listen. Harry went on, knowing that he didn't need her to say it, he'd already known that she felt the same way.

"I guess, well, I guess what I'm trying to say Virginia, is that I can't imagine not being with you for the rest of my life, and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife." He waited with bated breath as Virginia tried to wipe away her tears and regain her voice. 

Smiling, a new wave of tears threatening to spill out on her cheeks, she managed to say, "Do you really think I turn down someone with a speech like that?" Smiling, he stood up, put the ring upon her finger, and pulled her into a kiss.

"That was so, touching George." Fred said, wiping away imaginary tears.

"Wasn't it?" replied his twin, doing the same.

"Time for cake boys." Minerva said as she passed by.

"Did she say what I thought she said?" Fred asked, his eyes glittering.

"Cake!" George said enthusiastically, and they sauntered off to find the food.

Ron and Hermione approached the cake. Even Ron had to look up to see the top because it was so tall. He shrugged though, smiling to himself. He never was one to turn down food. Standing behind Hermione, he placed his arms around her shoulders and took her hands in his. Together they cut the cake, and much to George and Fred's delight, started passing pieces out.

"Well Princess Hermione Weasley," (a/n: sounds a bit corny, I know…but I just love the name Hermione Weasley) "I think that went well don't you?"

She smiled, "Just as I imagined it Ron. Let's go congratulate Virginia again."

Rolling his eyes but grinning all the same, Ron let himself be pulled toward his best friend yet again. Everything was turning out grandly and Ron would not take anything he did back if he could. Today was too wonderful and who knew about tomorrow. He'd have to see. Wrapping his arms around Hermione again as they talked, Ron smiled.

"Hermione," he whispered, "now do you believe in fate?"

She turned, gave him a wry smile, and kissed him gently, "I guess I do." Turning back to the conversation at hand, Hermione snuggled closer into Ron's arms. It truly was a happy ending.

A/N: Sorry if the ending sounded weak. I'm never good at actually ending things. The fate thing was a reference to chapter three…Ron asked her before if she had, and she said she didn't…Anyway, I hope that wasn't too corny for you. I tried my best to make it good! I really did! I hope I pulled it off. Now, I want to say thanks to my reviewers because I've never done it before and because whenever someone thanks me I always feel so warm and happy inside ;o)

Caderyn- Thank you so much for leaving such a long and beautifully written review! You even brought out things that made me look like a good author that I hadn't even known made me look like one, lol. So thanks for making me see the light!

Terayne- Thanks for the great reviews! I'm so happy you liked my story! You're one of my tried and true reviewers who started all the way from the beginning! I'm so happy that you stuck through to the end! Yay for you! And thanks for reading!

Lady Lupin- You too, have been with me since the beginning! And you've read all of the story! And you reviewed so nicely! Thank you a bunch! I hope you liked the epilogue.

AC_Ishida- Hey pal! I know you probably won't read this for a while, because you're sick and all, but I know you'll get to it some time and when you do, I hope you'll love it. I miss me beta! Thanks a million for sticking with me for the four months I was writing this gosh awful thing! A million hugs!

I Luv Me- You've been there since the first chapter! Saw me through when I had my cold and couldn't write…and all the times that I was just lazy and didn't post *giant hug*! You're the best! *tear* Thanks a million buddy!

MoonSweety- You were one of my few reviewers of the 7th chapter and you even said you couldn't wait for the epilogue! Wow! Thanks!! I hope it lived up to your standards!

JadeShadow- I hope you liked this ending J I don't want to disappoint someone who loves Sleeping Beauty so dearly J And I'm so sorry but I *blush* never got around to reading your story! I will so read it now! Sorry! I hope you forgive me!

Trina-k- You rock! You left me, a lot of reviews, which is probably unfair to others, because lol you're supposed to review once a chapter but hey, I'm psyched you love my story so much! And if that's the way you show me then by all means, leave a bazillion more :p You've stuck with me the whole time and you're reviews are always so nice! Thank you so much!

Bessyboo- You are amazing! I don't even know why you're wasting your time on my story! It's so lowly compared to your own! I'm so totally honored that you reviewed it! And amazed and just overly pleased that you spent time to read it! Thanks a million!

Omega- One of my reviewers who stuck in there with me! Thanks so much for reviewing and enjoying my story! You leave such great reviews and encouraged me to keep going, which I listened to but I can't help being lazy…I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed the epilogue too.

Jess- Yay! I'm finished! Aren't you amazed that I managed to do it finally! I promise I'll start working on your fic ASAP but I'm just so awful with Fred's character!! I need to do research! I hope this chapter makes you squirm and turn into a ball of warm fluff! Seeya later afl!

Irish Dreams- Hey! You reviewed more than once! Congrats to you! Lol, I'm happy you stuck through and I hope that you don't think that I suck after writing this chapter!

Rogue- I'm so happy that you reviewed! Especially since you like Sleeping Beauty so much. It makes me think I did a really good job to have someone who likes both SB and HP review this and tell me that it wasn't crud. Often, crossovers are, so I'm happy you didn't think so. Thanks a bunch!

bluetreeleaves- Thanks for loving my story so much! I just love it when people say they love my things! You like me! You really like me! Anyway, hope this chapter was suitable, and again, thanks!

Ok, I'm terribly sorry if I missed someone! I hope I didn't! And if I did, and you're really sad about it, send me an e-mail and I'll put you in here!! I hope you all have wonderful days and weeks and years! I love you all and I'll catch you in the next fic!

~Addy

Ps. Click here:  ||

                       ||

                       ||

                       ||

                       ||

                       V

Thanks!


End file.
